


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by mishaschmidt



Series: the kids are alright [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fox Jean, Kevin has way too many feelings, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Kevin is a stupid, lovesick fool who has a humongous, pathetic crush on Andrew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the best part of me not having any creativity in naming my stories is that y'all get names of Top Quality songs that i'm currently obsessed with
> 
>  **there's** *clap emoji* **not** *clap emoji* **enough** *clap emoji* **Kandrew** *clap emoji* **in** *clap emoji* **this** *clap emoji* **fandom** *clap emoji*
> 
> There’s gonna be canon Andreil parallels, and I can’t say I’m sorry about it *shrugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has an existential crisis about Andrew (and his cock).  
> Also, he's very angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (somewhat explicit) mentions of the following: Roland x Andrew, Thea x Kevin & Kevin x Jeremy

Someday in the future, maybe Kevin will look back at this moment and laugh but right now, he could do nothing besides stare in open horror and  _want_ , his own cock giving a pained throb between his legs.  

It wasn’t what he was expecting in a million years, when Nicky had sent him to find Andrew because Aaron had passed out. After more than one persons had directed him, he’d found Andrew in the Employees Only lounge, nearly fully clothed and being impressively sucked by Roland, their bartender.   

He can’t tell if Andrew’s enjoying the blowjob or not, his face is contorted into a frown as he stares blankly in front of him while Roland does his thing enthusiastically, trying his best to deepthroat Andrew.   

Kevin must have made a sound or breathed too hard because Andrew’s head whips to the left to stare at Kevin, and when their eyes meet, for one glorious second, everything stops.   

Kevin struggles to take a breath, taken aback by the darkness of Andrew’s eyes, which makes his cock harden even more.   

Roland notices the change in mood, pulling off Andrew’s cock, coughing as he blinks at Kevin.   

Then he says- “fuck”.   

“You didn’t lock the door,” Andrew observes, voice low and unaffected, and Roland rocks back on his heel, passing a hand through his hair. “Get out.”  

Kevin isn’t sure who he’s talking to, but he's damn well not moving, or rather, unable to do so, since he's lost the ability to control his limbs, so Roland takes it as his cue to get up and leave, slinking past Kevin and exiting. Kevin barely notices because his eyes have zoned in on Andrew’s spit slicked, red cock, and his mouth goes dry.   

Andrew’s, well,  _hung_. For a five-foot menace, his cock was dangerously close to being one-fifth of him. (An exaggeration, but an apt one nonetheless.)  

While Kevin largely enjoyed cock sucking, he’d sadly only ever had the pleasure of sucking two cocks in his lifetime; the majority of his talents being spent with his head buried in a vagina.   

Kevin takes a deep breath, throat constricting as he imagines him hanging off the side of the bed, Andrew’s cock sliding down his throat, making his throat bulge, Andrew fucking his throat mercilessly-  

“What do you want,” Andrew snarls, and it’s really not enough to bring Kevin fully out of his daydream, especially not with Andrew’s cock  _right there_  and his own cock aching in his pants.   

“Aaron’s passed out,” Kevin says distractedly. He takes a step forward, eyes fixated on Andrew’s cock that’s stabbing the air, still rock hard. “Andrew,” he starts, heart pounding as he takes a step forward, not sure what he's going to say now, because  _can I suck your cock_  is too forward, but that's exactly what he wants to do.  

Andrew scoffs, stuffing his hard cock back into his pants, the obscene bulge somehow just as arousing as his bare cock was.   

“No,” Andrew bites out, before pushing Kevin roughly to the side and storming his way out.   

It’s like a bucket of ice water’s been dumped onto Kevin, and he stares at the empty spot where Andrew was, wondering what he would’ve done if Andrew had said  _yes._   

**********

Kevin manages to avoid the embarrassment of looking Andrew in the eyes on their drive to their house in Columbia because he knows Andrew would be able to tell that all Kevin's thinking about was his cock.  

Kevin takes a deep shuddering breath, trying not to look over Andrew's shoulder as he drives, to see if he was still hard. He'd always avoided looking at Andrew's cock in the locker room, for this reason, had managed to reign his crush in with the idea that maybe Andrew had a mediocre-sized cock.  

Kevin's an uncertified cock whore, and he'll freely admit it. He'd never been fucked, but he'd gotten off just from having a cock deep in his throat and a hand in his hair, holding him in place. Andrew's cock sets off something deep in the pit of his stomach, and he tries not to let his mind run wild while being cooped up in the Maserati with an unconscious Aaron on his left and Nicky on his right.  

Neil's sitting in the front, quiet as he usually was. He's still somewhat bandaged from when he went Evermore, but Kevin had begun to think that some of his scars weren't external, since he'd barely talked about what happened in Evermore, although Kevin had asked him and Jean multiple times.  

But Kevin pushes it to the back of his mind because there's arousal running hot in his veins, his horniness taking over his mind and effectively putting all important things aside.  

When they're at the house in Columbia, Kevin can't even make it to his bed, just shutting the door to his room and leaning against it, pushing his pants down and gripping his cock in his hot, hot palm, his next hand covering his mouth as he gasps for air, a moan escaping.  

His cock hardens almost immediately in his fist, and he lets his eyes fall closed, remembering what Andrew's cock looked like. He was uncut, Kevin remembers, and the head of his cock was slicked and red, a clear bead of precum nestled in the slit of his cock.  

Kevin lets out a small whimper, cock throbbing in his hand. He gives it a slow, long stroke, gasping for air. He hated masturbating to Andrew because it was just the gas that added to the fire that was his feelings for the blonde.  

But it had to happen because there was a tight coil in the base of his stomach and an ache in his heart and a cock was throbbing between his legs, begging for release.  

He clenches his jaw and for once, lets himself imagine how Andrew would fuck him.  

 _How would he start_? Andrew'd probably start by kissing him, his soft pouty lips pressing tenderly against Kevin- no, not tenderly, Andrew would kiss as if it were a fight – kissing Kevin harshly until it's more of a clash of teeth and tongues more than kissing.  

A hot thrill races down Kevin's back and he starts to pump his cock, his precum lubing his shaft effectively.  

 _What would Andrew do next_? Kevin wouldn't touch Andrew, he'd probably put his hands behind his back and hold it there until Andrew says  _yes_  or  _fuck, Kevin_  or something like that – and then maybe he'll bring a knee up to grind against Kevin's erection –  _fuck –_ or maybe he'll slide his hands up Kevin's shirt and press his nails into Kevin's nipples –  _double fuck._   

Then Kevin imagines Andrew's hard palms pressing into his shoulders, pushing him downwards, and Kevin's whispering  _yes, yes, yes_  over and over into his own hand, trying to muffle his sobs as he fists his cock hard.  

Andrew would tease Kevin a bit at first, probably, let Kevin suck him over his pants, feel the hot shaft that's barely being contained by his pants until he's crying and pleading with Andrew. Then Andrew would pull his cock out, and Kevin's throat would go dry at the sheer size of it all over again.  

His hand speeds up on his cock, and he can feel his orgasm building, legs trembling as his balls draw up. He pushes two fingers into his mouth, no, three, pressing them down the back of his throat.  

Kevin would sit back on his heels and keep his hands behind his back and let Andrew's cock slide down his throat. He sobs softly as he imagines it, imagines Andrew's hand in his hair. He cries out, the sound muffled by his fingers, as his orgasm surges hotly through him, and he drops to his knees, milking his cock hard and fucking his face with his fingers.  

He manages to muffle his wail as his cock explodes, and he has the hardest orgasm ever, humping into his hand, his entire body shuddering from the force. He gasps for air, still squeezing and pumping his cock, as he slides his spit-slicked fingers into his hair, gripping the strands and tugging it, making thrills run down his spine.   

His orgasm washes over him and leaves him boneless, and he falls forward, bracing himself as the remnants of his climax sends shuddering thrills through his body.  

"Fuck," he whimpers, hoping that he hadn't been too loud, body trembling. "Fuck,  _Andrew_ ," he whispers, squeezing his eyes shut, passing his finger over the tip of his leaking cock and sucking it, the bitter taste of cum sending a pang through him. "Fuck."  

When he opens his eyes, the reality of what he just did hits him, and his heart hammers as he stares at his cum stained jeans, barely pushed to his thighs, and the splatter of cum on the floor, and he feels fucking disgusting.  

Without any warning, he suddenly remembers last Thanksgiving, when Nicky had begged him to ask Andrew to visit Nicky's parents. It hadn't taken much convincing, except the stipulation was that Kevin had to go and Neil as well.  

A bolt of terror rips through him as he remembers looking for Andrew, and Neil had gotten the same confused expression as well, when Andrew hadn't come downstairs – and Kevin had let that sick, dark feeling that something was horribly wrong guide him up the stairs and into the room – and when he'd seen Andrew and Drake fighting, he had frozen dead.  

They were both fully clothed and standing, but Kevin had seen the disgusting, grisly grin stretching across the attacker's face and the bulge in his pants, and had known exactly what was going on, or rather, what was going to happen, and had almost thrown up in the doorway.   

But his feet were moving before his mind could process, and he was landing his two hands on the attacker and shoving him as hard as he could, away from Andrew, and all he could remember thinking is  _how_ _dare_ _he touch my Andrew_ , and then there was a sickening crack as the asshole’s head hit the corner of a table –  

Kevin takes a deep breath, body shaking for a totally different reason, hands clenching into fists.   

“Fuck,” Kevin breathes out, because does this make him just as bad as Drake? He passes a shaky hand over his face, his fingers actually trembling. He drops onto his bare ass, propping himself against the door.  

What would Andrew say if he knew that Kevin was masturbating to him? He’d probably be disgusted and take back his promise of safety and protection almost immediately.  

There’s a poisonous coil of self-hatred twisting in Kevin’s chest, and he feels sick. He doesn’t know how to interpret half the thoughts whirling in his brain because they don’t make sense – he knows he’s probably drunk and also struck dumb from seeing the hard, delicious erection of the guy he’s had a crush on for forever.  

He swallows back the bile, pushing off his pants and standing, wiping off the floor, tossing his soiled clothes to the side and going to the bathroom. He sighs heavily as he stands under the hot, hot water, almost scalding his skin, but he pays no mind.  

Maybe he should call up his ex-girlfriend, Thea, and let out some of this pent-up frustration. They hadn’t been together for long, and they’ve been fuck buddies longer than they were officially together.  

But Thea didn’t have a cock, sadly, and that’s what Kevin’s craving right now. He sighs, tilting his head upward and letting some of the burning water wash into his throat.   

One day, when he gets the balls, he’ll ask Andrew what Roland had that he didn’t.   

Andrew probably wouldn’t answer, but at least Kevin would have tried. He finishes his shower as fast as he could, bone-deep tiredness settling in, finally feeling the loss of energy from his explosive orgasm.  

He sighs heavily and crashes into bed naked. His last thought is that he hopes that his and Andrew’s relationship wouldn’t be too awkward now.  

**********

It isn’t awkward at all.  

When Kevin manages to stumble out of his bedroom – just barely realising that he’s butt-ass naked, and pulling on a pair of comfy sweats, Andrew’s already sitting in front of the nearly muted television, looking at National Geographic, the low sounds of a lion roaring emanating from the speakers.   

Kevin takes the few seconds before he knows Andrew would know he’s there, to survey him. He’s sitting cross-legged on the couch, fingers wrapped around a cup of coffee, eyes darting across the screen as he reads the subtitles. His side profile is absolutely gorgeous.   

The sun’s hitting his hair at the perfect angle, lighting up his blonde hair golden. Kevin’s breathless, eyes following the angle of Andrew’s jaws, along the light stubble, to the lit cigarette barely being held by his full lips –  

Fuck. Kevin looks away, clearing his throat. Andrew doesn’t react, eyes still focused on the two lions fighting on the television.  

“Breakfast’s on the counter,” Andrew says, no inflexion in his voice, and Kevin swallows, moving over to the kitchen, and pouring himself a cup of coffee.  

He sips it without putting anything in it, embracing the warm bitter liquid sliding down his throat as he leans on the counter and stares blankly at the IHOP bags on the opposite counter. His mind is whirling, even when Nicky stumbles into the kitchen, hungover and half-asleep.  

Kevin wordlessly sets his own cup of coffee down and pours him a cup, dumping in Nicky's ridiculous required amount of creamer and sugar, handing it over to him. Nicky smiles widely at him, shuffling through the bags on the counter.  

Nicky groans happily when he sees a box of New York Cheesecake pancakes. "Andrew, I fucking love you," he mutters, before looking at Kevin suspiciously. "Do you want one?"  

Kevin raises his eyebrow at him, grimacing at the thought of the sweetness of the pancakes, and his stomach caves inward. Nicky takes his grimace in stride, grinning as he goes to sit on the single couch, watching television with Andrew.  

Kevin finishes his coffee, not feeling an ounce less crappy than he was before, before shuffling through the bags. There are steak and eggs, which is his usual order when they usually insist on eating out for breakfast.  

Kevin’s making is way over to hide in his bedroom when Neil crashes through the doorway, in running gear and panting heavily. Andrew glances over at the heaving redhead, and something in Kevin’s heart just… shrivels.  

Of course. It all makes sense now, and Kevin’s barely managing to take in a breath to calm himself. He feels empty, like all his internal organs just disappeared.   

Kevin inhales slowly. He’s not going to give Andrew the pleasure of breaking down in front of him. Neil passes Kevin, giving him a slight nod, and Kevin mutters out a ‘morning’ before he can’t hold it back, tossing his box of food back onto the counter and taking long strides to his room.  

He goes straight back to bed, and crawls under the covers, and just… lays there. His mind is working overtime, overanalysing every interaction between Andrew and Neil, and he can’t stop himself although he knows it’s idiotic.   

He feels hollow, like he’s been carved out, all his feelings and emotions just… gone, and he’s empty. Because it all makes sense – especially when Andrew was going to rehab, and they were all in Abby’s house, and Neil and Andrew were talking angrily and Kevin had wanted to look away when their bodies had become unbearably close, but he couldn't, and from his angle, he could see Andrew’s hand under Neil’s shirt-  

Oh, he was a fucking idiot. The puzzle falls into place, piece by piece. When Neil went to Evermore- when Riko had come to Kevin and said  _come back to Evermore for Christmas or your darling goalkeeper’s_ _gonna_ _get the surprise of a lifetime in rehab_ , and Neil had stepped in and said  _take me instead, or are you too chicken,_ _asshole?_ , it had been for Andrew, not Kevin.  

And then today, when Andrew hadn’t even looked up when Kevin had walked in, but his head had snapped up when Neil had entered – it made  _sense_.  

Kevin closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He remembers when he’d first known that he’d most likely fall for Andrew. It was when Andrew had stood up to Riko, all five-feet and staunchly said  _no_  to his offer to join Evermore.  

Kevin had thought he was an idiot out loud, but in his mind, he’d admired Andrew for doing the one thing he never could. And then he’d come to Palmetto, running from Riko and his demons, and Andrew had promised to protect him when he begged, without batting an eyelid.  

Kevin takes another deep shuddering breath. He had a couple more years at Palmetto, and he didn’t know if he could survive if Andrew and Neil started being couple-y. He’d die, honestly.  

So why was Roland sucking Andrew off at the club? Maybe Andrew and Neil were just playing around their feelings for each other.  

Kevin’s mind hurts from thinking too much, and he aches for a shot of Sunset Rum neat, just to knock him the hell out and (hopefully) let him stay that way.  

He stares at the ceiling, thinking and overthinking. Andrew was such an enigma, or was he really? Was he just simple to understand? He’d told Kevin  _no_  at the club, that was easy enough to understand.   

Fuck. Kevin feels a tear roll down the side of his face, and he wipes it away angrily. He grabs his phone and sends Thea a message.   

He was going to fuck Andrew out of his system if he had to.  

* * *

Two days, three orgasms, currently buried deep inside of Thea, and Kevin’s still feeling hollow.  

“Out,” Thea mutters, and Kevin sighs, withdrawing and feeling nothing for her after a mediocre orgasm and extensive foreplay where he focused solely on her to prevent her from seeing that he was struggling to get hard. “You have a big cock, asshole.”  

Kevin flops onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “Well that was satisfying,” she purrs, stretching her limbs. “You’ll always be my favourite fuck, Kev,” she grins, moving over to kiss him, and Kevin suddenly feels a slice of disgust at himself, turning his face away so her lips land on his cheek.  

“Andrew again?” she sighs, laying back. Thea was the only one he’d told about Andrew – otherwise known as the moment he’d fully accepted that he was either bisexual or pansexual and needed to tell someone and didn’t have a secure line to contact Jean.  

“I think he has a crush on Neil,” Kevin admits softly, and Thea tuts.  

“Bet you regret going for that red-head menace all the way in Arizona,” she snorts, and while Kevin wants to agree with her wholeheartedly, he can’t.  

“He took my place,” Kevin admits. No matter whether he did it for Kevin or Andrew, the fact was that he did it. “Riko wanted me back in Evermore for the Christmas.”  

“Should’ve gone,” Thea mutters, and every vein in Kevin’s body clams up as the post-coital haze washes away and he remembers in full HD, why he broke up with Thea. “He would’ve whipped you into perfect shape for your second-rate team.”  

Yeah, it was time to go. Kevin’s throat constricts as he stands, shoving his legs into his pants, zipping up. Thea leans up on her elbows, frowning at Kevin. “Kev, what the fuck,” she sounds pissed, and Kevin’s trying to  _breathe_.  

“Fuck off, Thea,” he snaps, and has to take a deep breath because Thea doesn’t  _know_. He slips on his jersey, looking down at naked Thea. When they’d broken up, she’d been cursing him out for being so stupid to be careless while skiing. He hadn’t wanted to talk about it, because he was still suffering depression from the possibility that he’d never get to play again.   

He never wanted to talk about it. “I’ve never skied in my life,” he forces himself to say, clenching his jaw, and Thea looks confused, but she’s smart, and she figures it out immediately. He doesn’t wait to see her expression, just sees himself out of her house and makes sure to slam the door behind him.  

Fuck, it was the waste of energy and orgasm for nothing. He needed a dick appointment ASAP.  

* * *

“Oh  _shit_ ,” Jeremy whispers, head thumping against the locker as Kevin takes his cock deep into his throat, palms hot on his hips. Jeremy’s hand curls in Kevin’s hair, holding him tight, as he groans lowly.  

He was so fucking ecstatic when he remembered that the Trojans and his go-to dick appointment was in Atlanta for their quarterfinal game. He’d begged Andrew to use his car, and Andrew had waved him away, telling him that if he so much as scratched it, he’d kill him, even flourishing a knife in warning as well.  

He’d messaged Jeremy, who confirmed that they would be staying the night in Atlanta, and then he’d made his way to Georgia. Jeremy waited for him in the locker rooms, telling his teammates that he’d catch up with them.  

He and Jeremy hooked up the first time the Ravens and Trojans had a match together. Kevin remembered how taken he’d been by the ball of sunshine. It also helped that Jeremy was an amazing player and a hella good captain, but no matter how awesome Jeremy was, he'd never match Kevin's feelings for Andrew. In Kevin's heart, Jeremy was a lit match, while Andrew was a wildfire.  

And it had become a tradition. Once Kevin and Jeremy were in the same state together, someone’s dick was getting sucked. Kevin should probably feel some shame at crossing states to meet Jeremy, but he didn’t care, as long as Jeremy’s hot, thick, throbbing rod was filling his mouth, and Jeremy’s fingers were holding him tightly.  

Jeremy groans gutturally as Kevin sucks him eagerly, letting his eyes fall shut. "Fucking hell," Jeremy moans, hips thrusting into Kevin's warm mouth, and Kevin stills, letting Jeremy fuck his mouth. "You're so good at this, Day."  

Kevin flushes lightly, his hand working his own cock, hard and slick. He's so close already, and he could tell Jeremy is as well. Jeremy fucks him deep, making Kevin choke around his cock, pleasure zinging through him.   

"Fuck," Jeremy gasps, fingers gripping Kevin's hair tighter. "Fuck, Kevin, I'm going to come."  

Kevin moans encouragingly, masturbating his cock faster. His orgasm roars to life as he feels the first spurt of cum hit the back of his throat, and he comes hard, eyes falling shut as he pretends that it's Andrew who's coming in him.  

He groans through his climax, whining as Jeremy withdraws his cock, hand rubbing Kevin's hair affectionately.   

"Fuck," Kevin exhales slowly, fingers squeezing his spent cock through the last of his orgasm.   

"Mmm," Jeremy agrees, and when Kevin looks up, his eyes are lidded and Jeremy's hand moves to cradle Kevin's face, thumb brushing over his swollen, slick lips. He pulls Kevin up, kissing him softly. Kevin responds with near desperation, pressing hard against Jeremy, kissing him deeply.  

His heart was so stupid. He wished he could rip it out and make himself fall for Jeremy. When they part, Jeremy's smiling at him, lips bitten and red. Jeremy tucks himself in and Kevin does the same, wincing when he sees his release on the ground.  

They clean up after themselves, and Kevin flops onto one of the benches, staring at the ceiling. Jeremy sits at his head, offering him a bottle of water, and Kevin sighs, sitting up and accepting it.  

"Thanks," he says softly, washing out the cum taste from his mouth. "How'd the other team let you stay here after the game?"  

Jeremy flushes, shrugging, rubbing the back of his head. "I asked their Assistant Coach if our team could stay and get some practice in. He didn't disagree."  

"Oh my god, Jeremy," Kevin covers his mouth, laughing as he reads Jeremy's red face. "You fucking didn't."  

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Have you  _seen_ him? He's fucking hot, and he's pretty young."  

Kevin snorts, bringing his legs up to wrap his arms around them as he sips the water. "I can't believe you hooked up with the Bulldogs' Assistant Coach," he shakes his head in amusement. "When do you find the time?"  

"Once a hoe, always a hoe," Jeremy grins, turning his body to face Kevin, one foot on the bench, arm resting lightly on his knee. "Kevin," his voice gets serious, and Kevin looks over at him. "What's wrong?"  

Jeremy gives Kevin a gentle smile, and Kevin flushes, resting his hot cheek on his knee as he stares into space. That was a loaded question, even if Jeremy didn't realise that.  

"Question is, what  _isn't_  wrong," Kevin sighs, turning and crossing his legs, rolling the empty water bottle between his palms. The confession gets stuck in his throat, and he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I'm in love with Andrew," he whispers, and the admittance just makes the coil in his chest grow tighter. He's never said it out loud; not even Thea knew the depth of his feelings.  

"Oh," Jeremy whispers, his eyes wide. "Oh, Kevin."   

"I walked in on him getting a blowjob by a bartender in Columbia," Kevin continues, focusing his gaze on the steel bench and the space between them. "I'd been pretending I don't like him as much as I do by telling myself that maybe he had a small cock. Fuck, Jeremy."  

"Oh, the size queen is shook. This has got to be good," Jeremy teases, and Kevin snorts, shaking his head.  

"But I've come to the conclusion he and Neil have feelings for each other. I mean, it makes sense, right? I mean, he invited Neil to Columbia sooner than he did anybody else. Neil goes up to the roof with him sometimes. There're so many things and secrets between them that I could never touch, and it's so frustrating."  

"And now you have nothing to hold back your feelings," Jeremy summarises softly, and Kevin makes a frustrated sound.  

"Exactly! And it was just something to help me lie to myself. It's not like I would love him any less if he had a micropenis, I don't give a  _fuck_  about his cock," Kevin cries, all his deeply buried frustrations and feelings finally making an appearance. "If I never get to suck a cock for the rest of my life, but I have him, I'd be  _happy_."  

He's breathing hard after the admission that takes everything out of him, something he hadn't even admitted to himself yet, and Jeremy's looking at him with parted lips and large eyes.  

"Oh babe," Jeremy murmurs, sliding closer to Kevin and gripping his hands. "You're so fucked."  

"I know," Kevin whimpers, and to his horror, he can feel tears escaping from his eyes. "Goddammit,  _I know_."  

Jeremy looks at him sympathetically, before pulling Kevin forward. Kevin follows his direction, resting his head on Jeremy's lap and curling into a fetal position.   

"Tell me about him," Jeremy says softly, stroking Kevin’s hair gently.   

Kevin chokes back the wave of sobs. “He promised to protect me from Riko,” Kevin whispers. “When Neil and I were on Kathy’s show, he lived up to that promise. He’s so strong, Jeremy. He’s been through so much, and he’s so strong.”  

Kevin breathes in deeply. “And not to mention, he’s fucking gorgeous. When we’re working out, and he lifts his jersey to wipe his face,” Kevin whimpers. “Fuck, he has so much  _abs_ , Jeremy. And he’s  _so_  good at Exy. The way he’s always constantly smelling of cigarette smoke. He’s so constant in everything he does.”  

“Have you tried talking to him?” Jeremy asks gently, his fingers still stroking Kevin’s hair. “Maybe you’re just overthinking things between him and Neil.”  

“His hand was under Neil’s shirt when he was telling him he was going to rehab,” Kevin mutters miserably. “I’m so stupid.”  

“You should transfer to USC,” Jeremy proffers softly.  

“I can’t even begin to have your kind of grades,” Kevin sighs. “And I’m at a disadvantage, relearning Exy with my less dominant hand. I’m stuck with heartache and sadness for the rest of my life. Even if I’m wrong and he doesn’t like Neil, he still has Roland. Maybe he and Roland are dating. Fuck,”  

Jeremy doesn’t answer, and Kevin takes it in stride, accepting his comforting hand and silence.  

**********

Kevin feels ultimately lighter by the time he’s returning to Palmetto, especially after getting a hot and quick blowjob for the road.   

Jeremy would be perfect to settle down with, save for the small fact that Jeremy was a wild bird who didn’t want to be leashed, and Kevin was a lovesick fool.  

He sighs, blasting Nicky’s playlist, titled  _follarme_ _en_ _el_ _culo_ , which Kevin was pretty sure he didn’t want to translate. But with the loud Spanish music and driving approximately 30mph over the speed limit, Kevin manages to keep his mind clear of all things Andrew-related.   

He’s at Palmetto before he realises it, sighing as he passes the large orange court. He really should get Neil to do some drills at night. He was sure Neil had learnt all the Raven drills by heart in the two weeks he was at Evermore, and they could perfect it now.   

When he finally reaches the dorms and parks, he only then realises that his phone was off the second he left Palmetto. He shrugs it off, making his way into the dorms.   

Nicky’s eyes are wide when they see him, filled with hints of relief and apprehensiveness. “Holy fuck. Kevin, where were you?”  

Kevin shrugs, and then he remembers the lie he’d told Andrew when he was borrowing the car, about wanting to run to Columbia to grab his brand new helmet that he’d left there (it’s still there,  _fuck_ ), and promising that he’ll be fine, won’t take long,  _yes, Andrew, I’m a big boy, I’ll be back soon._   

"Shit," Kevin breathes, because he's been so emotionally stressed for the past few hours, he'd completely forgotten about what he'd told Andrew.  

"Andrew fucking went off," Nicky whispers. "He's up on the roof. Not even Neil could calm him."  

Kevin's heart hammers in his throat, and he feels lightheaded. "Fuck. Where's Neil?"  

Because if Neil couldn't calm him down, that meant he told Neil to fuck off. Nicky sighs, rubbing a hand through his hair. "He went to court with Matt and the others. Please go show Andrew you're fine before he kills someone."  

Kevin swallows, something clenching his heart. He grips the keys tightly in his hand, the edges digging into the soft skin of his palm. He grabs a bottle of whiskey from the fridge, heart dropping with every step towards the roof.  

Andrew silhouetted by the moonlight, and there're used cigarettes littered all around him. Kevin sees when he tosses the empty packet off the side of the building uncaringly, lighting his last cigarette.   

Andrew's wearing a short-sleeved black jersey, his armbands in place, without any worry about the cold wind that makes Kevin shudder. His palms feel sweaty despite the cool wind, swallowing as he makes his way over to where Andrew's sitting.  

"Andrew," he says softly, and although his voice is carried by the wind, Andrew still hears him.   

"Where were you?" Andrew's voice is hard, with no emotion in it, and Kevin barely resists the urge to throw up. "Do not lie to me."  

Kevin clenches his jaw, willing his heart to calm down. Why did he feel like he'd gotten caught cheating? He walks over and rests the bottle of whiskey near Andrew as a peace offering.  

Andrew takes one look at the bottle, then ignores it. Kevin sits by Andrew, leaving an appropriate amount of space between them, so that Andrew couldn't reach over and 'accidentally' push him over the edge of the building.  

"I went to Atlanta," Kevin says softly. The tips of his fingers are freezing, and he suddenly realises that he still has the keys in his hand. It feels like leverage over Andrew, and he doesn't want to let it go just yet.  

Andrew doesn't say anything, just smokes his cigarette, taking deep puffs, and flicking the ash off. When the cigarette's burnt out, he stubs it, and Kevin realises that he's been staring at Andrew wordlessly, at the graceful curve of his throat, his chest raising at each inhale.  

He looks away quickly, clearing his throat. "Why?" Andrew sounds irritated, as if he were annoyed Kevin made him ask another question.   

"To see Jeremy," Kevin whispers, cheeks burning. He doesn't want to elaborate, hopes that Andrew just assumes that he went to see the game.  

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Is Andrew's blunt question, and Kevin's taken aback by the harshness embedded in his voice.  

"Andrew-"   

"You leave my protection and go out of state for a  _fuck_?" Andrew snarls, and Kevin's eyes widen, his heart dropping all the way to his toes. "I made a promise to protect you, and you go out of state because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants?  _And_ you lied to me?"  

Kevin feels all the blood rush out of his head and he feels cold and clammy. He begs himself not to cry. He couldn't, not now.  

"I should take back my promise," Andrew finishes, all anger draining from his voice, going back to the emotionless drawl that he's perfected.  

Panic seizes Kevin's heart. "Andrew, I." He takes a deep shuddering breath, willing himself not to cry.  _Breathe_.   

"What." Andrew doesn't look at him.   

"What does Roland have that I don't?" Kevin asks desperately, because if Andrew's going to shut him out, he needs to know.  

Andrew stares at him, an unknown emotion flickering across his usually-emotionless face. "He doesn't ask questions."  

It was true, because there are a million questions burning at the tip of Kevin's tongue, because he can't read Andrew, he's  _tried_. He's so clueless when it comes to him, so unsure, and he hates it.   

"Do you like Neil?" The question's the only one that escapes from his mouth, but he can't help himself.  

Andrew looks at Kevin. Looks and looks, until Kevin's squirming under the weight of his gaze. Kevin almost thinks he's not going to answer, when Andrew scoffs. "Fuck no."  

There's supposed to be a relief, supposed to be some sort of load lifted from his chest, but Andrew's answer doesn't feel like  _enough_.  

"You were touching him under his shirt before you went rehab," Kevin whispers desperately. Andrew doesn't lie, but is he withholding the truth? Maybe he doesn't  _like_  Neil because he  _loves_  him.  

"He promised to protect you and gave me two secrets," Andrew says without any explanation. "I have no feelings whatsoever for Neil."  

Kevin swallows, dropping his head into his palm because Andrew not having feelings for Neil didn't make anything different. It was still so fucking difficult to read him.    

"Are you still protecting me?" He asks in a soft, soft voice, almost afraid to ask the question. His everywhere feels numb.  

"Why did you go to Atlanta?" Is Andrew's response, and Kevin really wants to be a dick and repeat what he said before,  _to see Jeremy_. He suddenly feels exhausted, the two orgasms and long drives and emotional stress finally catching up to him.   

He doesn't know what he's thinking when he says, "I thought you were in love with Neil."  

He clamps his mouth shut immediately, adrenaline flowing through his veins as his heart pounds hard. He wills Andrew to say anything,  _something_  or just pretend he didn't hear Kevin or didn't understand Kevin -  

Kevin's freaking out so much he doesn't realise when Andrew leaves, but when he looks to the side, the bottle of whiskey is gone, and he takes that as a good sign (hopefully).  

**********

Kevin stays on the roof until the keys are unbearably cold in his hand, and still he doesn’t move. He can’t bring himself to move a muscle because he’s done. He can’t face Andrew, can’t face anyone.  

It’s out there, Andrew’s not stupid, Andrew knows, Andrew knows,  _Andrew fucking_ knows –   

He clears his mind, making sure to schedule a proper freak out when he’s in his bed later. Right now, he’ll embrace the biting coldness and the dim moonlight.   

He jolts lightly when he hears soft footsteps behind him, and he hopes that it isn’t Andrew. Maybe he wants his keys back. Kevin curls the freezing metal tighter in his hand as the person sits next to him.  

“Nicky sent me up here to talk you back from jumping off,” Neil says softly, a wry smile tugging at his lips. “I told him I wouldn’t make much of a difference to you, but he sent me anyway.”  

Kevin exhales slowly, watching his breath fog in the air in front of him. “It’d be easier,” he admits, looking down at the ground, which is dizzying to watch. “No Riko and no Andrew.”  

“When did you start lumping Andrew in the same bracket as Riko?” Neil asks quietly. He’s wearing a large sweater which looks extremely warm, but Kevin’s not jealous. The coldness at least keeps his mind off the things he doesn’t want to think about.  

“Fuck off,” Kevin says half-heartedly. He’s on his way to being sufficiently heart-broken and depressed; he didn’t need Neil kicking him while he was down as well.  

“You’re ungrateful,” Neil says suddenly, voice still barely audible. Kevin’s taken by surprise, turning to him and blinking confusedly. Neil’s red hair is still a shock after all these weeks, and so is the  _4_  tattooed on his cheek.  

“Please, elaborate,” Kevin requests snidely, barely resisting the urge to reach over and push Neil off the building. He was irritating at times, and what was most bothersome was that when he  _was_  irritating, that’s when he was also right.  

“Andrew does so much for you,” Neil murmurs, and Kevin stares at him. “And you take him and his promises for granted, running off to God-knows-where without letting him know. What was so important, anyway?”  

Kevin can’t say it, because now, he’s ashamed. The shame makes his anger flare up, because how dare Neil? “He does so much for  _me_? Please tell me more,” Kevin bites out sarcastically.  

The cold is getting into his bones, and his dick feels like it’s going to shrivel up and hide inside of him if he doesn’t move soon. He doesn’t care, anger heating his cheeks.   

“He’s never let anyone just borrow his car,” Neil starts. “I’ve heard Nicky ask him numerous times to borrow his car to go to the grocery or some other place, and he always pretends not to hear. His promise to protect me was based on whether or not I’ll help him protect you in return,” Neil continues, and Kevin intakes sharply. “That doesn’t mean he trusts me to keep you safe, because I don’t think he’ll trust anyone with your safety other than himself, but rather, he trusts me to have his back.”  

“And I will,” Neil’s cheeks are reddening from the cold, and he wraps his arms around himself. “I've only heard true fear in his voice once. When he was going to rehab, and he was telling me to  _protect Kevin_ , I heard the tremor in his voice. He hated himself for having to leave, and that’s why I gave him two secrets, to show him that I would keep  _my_  promise. And that’s also why I had to take your place in Evermore.”  

Kevin’s struck speechless, looking down at the keys in his hand. “I’m in love with him,” he says softly, feeling tears gather in his eyes and not bothering to hold them back. Neil doesn’t say anything. “I went to Atlanta to see Jeremy and to get Andrew out of my head.”  

“And did it work?”  

Kevin gives a harsh laugh, wiping his tears away, his fingers cold as ice. “What do you think?”  

Neil doesn’t say anything, and Kevin’s suddenly reminded on how different Neil is from before Evermore. It was like something in Evermore had happened that drains his energy every day. He still had the strength to go head to head with Kevin at every practice, but emotionally, he was more subdued.  

“What happened at Evermore?” Kevin whispers, and Neil looks at him, blue eyes unreadable.  

Kevin doesn’t think he’s going to answer, but then Neil says, “Ever since I left there, it feels like a limb’s been missing. I have to check every time – I feel like I’m going crazy, but I know what it is – and I don’t know what to do about it.”  

Kevin frowns, confused. “What is it?”  

Neil sighs, breath forming a cloud before it diffuses into the air. “Jean really helped me at Evermore. More than I expected, and I think I maybe got too attached. It still feels weird, waking up and not seeing him. And sometimes I can’t get my mind off him, wondering if he’s okay.”  

Kevin’s pretty sure Neil has a crush on Jean, but he wasn’t going to say a word unless he wanted Neil to push him off the edge.  

"Jean's still at Abby's house," Kevin says, instead of helping Neil with his sexual awakening. Renee had gone and fought to get Jean out of Riko's claws after Kengo's death. Jean had barely escaped alive. The only person who hadn't gone to see him yet was Neil. "Maybe you should go talk to him."

Neil nods, his curly hair rustling in the breeze. “Maybe I should," he says decisively. "Are you going to stay out here longer?”  

Kevin shrugs. He doesn’t particularly want to move, but knows he should before he dies of pneumonia. “Maybe in a few.”  

Neil stands. “Andrew was going to storm Evermore looking for you. He was on the verge of killing anyone who came near him when you didn’t come back within five hours,” Neil’s voice is quiet. “He came up here, and I’d never seen him angrier. Not even Nicky tried to calm him down. The fact that you weren’t answering your phone made it worse.”  

“I told him to give you three more hours, and then I’d go Evermore myself,” Neil murmurs. “Don’t think Andrew doesn’t care for you. He isn’t violent without reason, Kevin.”  

And with that, Neil turns around, leaving Kevin more confused.   

“Hey,” Kevin calls out before Neil could leave. Neil pauses, looking back at Kevin. Kevin tosses the keys to Neil, because he doesn’t think he could face Andrew anytime soon.  

Neil catches it out of the air and continues walking without a word. Kevin pulls up his knees and wraps his arms around his legs, his face freezing from the cold wind, lips dry.  

He licks his lips, trying to process what Neil said. In the end, he decides he’s too tired and cold to even consider the possibility of Andrew’s feelings. He’s just too emotionally tired of everything, and he just wants to go to sleep.  

He goes and soaks himself in a warm bath until the chill in his bones has diffused, leaving a deep warmth under his skin. When he makes it outside, Neil’s handing him his coat, and saying with an unemotional face –  _Andrew said we’re going to Columbia_.  

Kevin doesn’t ask questions, just accepts it, wrapping himself in his coat and following Neil into the back seat of the car. The ride is silent, all the way there, and Kevin leans his head against the window, eyes drooping.  

When they finally make it to Columbia and he finally makes it to his bed, he wraps a hand around his cock because he can’t help himself. He can’t stop his mind from remembering Andrew’s hard cock at Eden’s, Andrew’s golden hair the morning after. Can’t stop himself from thinking about Andrew.  

He pumps his cock desperately but this time it’s not enough, so he shoves his clothes off, getting on his knees and presenting his ass to his empty room, whimpering as the cool air brushes against his hole.  

He presses his face into his pillow as he arches his back, sliding two dry fingers into himself, pretending that Andrew was behind him, pressing his massive cock into Kevin’s hole.  

The pillow soaks in Kevin’s tears and screams as he comes hard, shuddering, with three fingers deep in his hole, his balls emptying onto the blankets under him.  

Eventually, he stops screaming and he stops coming, but he never really manages to stop crying.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't love angsty kevin =)
> 
> idk why all of my one-shots turn into multichapter stories. help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin + word vomit + feelings = chapter 2

When Kevin wakes up, he’s surprisingly feeling much better, considering he’s fallen asleep on his cum stained blankets and his tear-soaked pillow.  

He looks at the time. It’s almost six in the morning, and he can already hear Neil rustling around, getting ready for his morning run. That most likely meant that Andrew was already awake as well, and Kevin’s heart gives a pained pang.  

He considers what Neil had said last night, which seems like ages ago. Was Andrew really that worried about him? Was it possible?  

 _Don’t think Andrew doesn’t care for you. He isn’t violent without reason,_   _Kevin_.  

He stares up at the ceiling. It’s weird not having a heavy hand pressing down on his chest, but Neil’s words and last night’s tears hand loosened him up a little. He swallows, and lets his eyes fall shut, and imagines, just for one stupid, naïve second, what it would be like to be in a relationship with Andrew.  

A small smile graces Kevin’s face because Andrew’d probably be the same way – snarky and annoyed at the world – but just imagine, when they’re alone, that he’d show Kevin a side to himself that the world’s never seen. Maybe he’d let Kevin sit near him, not cuddling, but close enough. Maybe he’d kiss Kevin until he’s breathless and his lips are red and swollen and his cock is hard in his jeans, and then leave Kevin just like that – wanting.  

Maybe Kevin would get to see a genuine, rare smile that Andrew’ll only reserve for Kevin.  

So many maybes and not enough answers. Kevin sighs heavily. Andrew’s the only thing that’s been on his mind so much other than Exy. Kevin doesn’t even feel a pang of regret that he didn’t get to play last night.  

He swings his legs off his bed, grimacing at the feeling of cold, dried cum on his stomach. He takes a quick shower, and slides on a pair of sweats, before shuffling outside, yawning.  

Once again, he’s smacked in the face with the image of Andrew’s side profile, radiant as ever. This time, Andrew turns to look at him, and his face doesn’t change. He glances at Kevin and then back at the television, which is blank, and something in Kevin twists.  

Kevin makes his way over to where Andrew is on the couch, sitting on the single armchair next to it. He pulls his knees up, resting his chin on them. Andrew doesn’t look at him when he asks, “did you get your helmet?”  

Kevin’s heart throbs to a stop. A trail of goosebumps sparks their way down his spine. Andrew came all the way here to get Kevin’s helmet. Andrew knew they had a game in a few days. Andrew knew that Kevin would’ve bitched and bitched about the fact that he’d bought a new helmet in the Exy store in Columbia and wouldn’t be able to use it. Andrew knew Kevin would’ve beaten himself up about the fact that he went to Atlanta instead of coming to get his new, beloved helmet.  

Andrew  _knew_  Kevin. Kevin’s arms tighten around his legs, and Andrew scowls. Before Kevin could say something stupid, Andrew asks, again, “why did you go to Atlanta?”  

Kevin’s taken aback, but Andrew’s eyes are still on the blank television. Andrew’s not the type to give anything away for free, he wants to hear Kevin say it. Thing is, Kevin still doesn’t know how.  

“You went to see Thea the day before,” Andrew states, face expressionless.  

Kevin forces himself to say, shame filling the pit of his stomach – “Thea doesn’t have a cock.”  

This makes Andrew look at him with a raised eyebrow, and Kevin flushes a bright red. “Now you’re gay?”  

Kevin frowns, shaking his head. “No, it’s…” he clears his throat, hiding his red face behind his legs. He was such a fucking coward. Without letting himself overthink, he says, “Seeing you and Roland… it reminded me how much I l-liked you,” he almost vomits. Andrew’s face doesn’t change. “And I needed to get it out of my system and talk to someone about it.”  

“Seeing my cock reminded you how much you liked me,” Andrew says blandly, and Kevin’s taken back.  

“Don’t say it like that,” he cries out exasperatedly. “It’s not like my feelings for you were less before, or I only like your  _dick_ -“ Kevin has to pause to take a deep breath because this is so not how it’s supposed to go.

“I’m attracted to you, okay? That’s all it fucking is – and I’m reminded of that attraction every fucking minute of my life and seeing you hard just did my head in. Is that what you want to hear?” Kevin’s panting by the time he’s done, and there’s a soft sound at the doorway, and Neil’s looking awkward as fuck, sweaty and breathless from his run, and Kevin takes advantage of the distraction and escapes to the kitchen for alcohol.  

No matter what anyone says, it’s  _never_  too early for alcohol.  

***********

Kevin doesn’t allow himself to wallow in the embarrassment and shame that threatens to cripple him, instead, he focuses on two things: not being alone with Andrew, and Exy.  

They have their semi-final game with the Trojans coming up, and Kevin pretty sure they’re going to lose, but every time he brings up the possibility to Neil, the redhead gets pissed at him and always manages to include Dan and the other upperclassmen in his anger.  

Kevin’s just stating facts, though, he isn’t trying to be negative or piss anyone off. Ultimately, USC is ranked one of the Big Three, and the Foxes are no match for them.  

He avoids being alone with Andrew staunchly, making Neil come with them to their night practices. He isn’t ready to face Andrew’s response to the word vomit in Columbia.

Currently in his dorm, Kevin sighs heavily as he slouches in one of the beanbags in front of the television, pretending to be heavily engrossed in his laptop, too aware of Andrew in the bedroom, so close, yet so far.  

“Kevin,” Neil says, and Kevin glances up distractedly, frowning when he sees Thea standing next to Wymack. Wymack was another person he was avoiding after Neil told him that he'd found out about Wymack and Kevin being related. Kevin loved avoiding his problems, so much so that he’d become a pro at it.  

Unfortunately, Thea was a problem that took matters into her own hands, storming over to Kevin, looking pissed as hell. She grabs Kevin’s laptop and tosses it to the side, anger framing her features. Kevin sighs heavily, standing fluidly to match her height.  

“Are you fucking kidding me, Kevin?” she growls, before swivelling her angry glare around at Neil. “Get out.”  

Andrew appears in the doorway of the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe. Thea turns her hawk gaze to Andrew as well. “You too.”  

“Thea, for fuck’s sake,” Kevin says exasperatedly. “They’re not going anywhere. What do you want?”  

Thea’s gaze is dark and hard, but Kevin’s become accustomed to her. He returns her gaze, bored, waiting for whatever she has to say.  

“You fuck me, tell me that you’ve never been skiing, and then I don’t hear from you again,” Thea’s voice is hard, and Kevin flushes. “Kevin, who the fuck did that to you?”  

She grabs Kevin’s hand so quickly that he flinches, and from the corner of his eyes, Kevin could see Andrew take a step forward.  

“Does it matter?” Kevin asks quietly, eyes on Thea’s Raven pendant because he knows Thea is a Raven through and through. Her loyalty to him was nothing but insubstantial when compared to her loyalty to Evermore. “You wanted to know why I didn’t go back, and I told you.”  

“You’re an idiot,” Thea retorts. “What did you do to piss Riko off?”  

Kevin wrenches his hand out of Thea’s cold grasp. There was one point when he saw something in her – a fire that drew him in. But all she was now was ice, and he wanted to get away as quickly as he could.  

Kevin wraps his hands around himself tightly, imagining how pathetic he must seem to Andrew and Neil right now. He can’t really think about that, rather, focusing on calming his racing heart.  

“Get out,” Andrew’s voice is smooth and firm, and Kevin looks up at him with wide eyes.   

Thea ignores him and continues glaring at Kevin expectantly. Kevin swallows, there isn’t enough alcohol left in the dorm for when Thea leaves. “Thea, you need to leave,” he says softly, and Thea frowns.  

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” she asks scathingly, advancing toward him and looking at him as if she’d never seen him before. Kevin flushes, taking a step back, and Andrew has a knife in his hand and Neil is reaching out to Andrew to stop him-  

“Thea, let’s go,” Wymack’s voice is hard, and Kevin’s face burns a bright red because he’d forgotten Wymack was there. Thea blinks, looking like she wants to flay Kevin open with cutting remarks. “Thea, now.”  

“Let me know when you’re ready to be a man,” Thea bites. “Until then, don’t bother me.”  

She swivels on her heel, storming out of the dorm, leaving Kevin breathing shallowly. The knife in Andrew’s hand smoothly disappears. “Kevin,” Neil says, but Kevin’s fumbling into the kitchen without realising, burying his anxieties in the bottom of the almost empty vodka bottle.  

“That’s enough,” Andrew says, and Kevin freezes, heart squeezing and Andrew gives him a hard look and walks away. Kevin can’t really do anything besides close the bottle, and sit on the kitchen floor, staring at his scarred hand.  

* * *

The nightmares are worse that night. He dreams of Riko, smashing both of his hands open, then turning on Jean and smashing his head open. He dreams of Drake, but this time, instead of Kevin pushing him into the table, he’s the one slamming Kevin into the floor, and Kevin’s unable to move his arms and legs as he slowly loses consciousness and he can’t look away as Drake’s ripping off Andrew’s clothes and tossing him on the bed first face and –  

“Kevin,” the voice is hard and Kevin gasps as his eyes shoot open, blinking as Andrew comes into focus, looking down at him.  

“Andrew,” Kevin croaks out, because the dream seems  _too_  real, seeing Andrew on his front under Drake, covered in blood. “Andrew, are you okay?”  

The frown that crosses Andrew’s face is fleeting, but then he stands straight, plain mask back in place. Kevin sits up, adrenaline still rushing through his veins. Seeing Andrew okay, standing near his bed in black sweats and sweater, makes him want to sob with relief and wrap his arms around him.  

“You were screaming,” is Andrew’s response. “Come on.”  

Kevin blinks, his mind still somewhat sleep-fogged, only now realising that Nicky and Aaron are not in their beds. He yawns, shoving his feet into sneakers when he sees Andrew doing so. He pulls on a sweater, not sure what Andrew’s doing but he follows along sleepily.  

They pass Nicky and Aaron curled up on the beanbags, and Kevin doesn’t look at them as Andrew disappears into the kitchen and reappears with a bottle of whiskey. Kevin doesn’t ask anything, just follows Andrew up the stairs to the roof.  

Andrew sits cross-legged on the concrete, and the cool air wakes Kevin up like a slap in the face. He sits opposite to Andrew, wishing he’d brought a jacket as well.   

Andrew takes out a cigarette and lights it, inhaling deeply. Kevin stares at him, fascinated, watching his Adam’s apple bob, his mind relaxing as the smoke curls around them. Andrew takes a few puffs of his cigarettes as Kevin tries to get rid of the remnants of his dreams.  

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Not a question. “What were you dreaming?”  

Kevin swallows, tears filling the bottom of his eyelids as he remembers the dream, the panic still fresh in his mind. He rubs his face, frustrated.  

“Andrew,” his voice is still sleep-ridden, deep and croaky. He clears his throat. “I dreamt I was the one Drake pushed, and then I saw him –“  

He doesn’t want to finish, but Andrew cuts him a glance. “You were yelling ‘don’t touch him’ in your sleep,” he says, and Kevin rubs his eyes with the palms of his hand.  

“It seemed so real,” his voice quivers. “Andrew, if I’d come a minute later – fuck, I don’t know what I would’ve done. Maybe kill him with my bare hands. Choke him to death.  _Fuck_!” Kevin shouts into the silent night. “How  _dare_  he touch you,” Kevin's voice trembles with anger. “I’m so fucking glad he’s dead.”  

Andrew’s hand on the back of his neck makes him gasp and he realises that he’s spiralling head first into a panic attack. “Breathe,” Andrew murmurs, and Kevin does that, taking deep breaths, the cool air calming the raging anger in him. “There’s no point being mad about it. He didn’t get to do anything and he’s dead.”  

“Your life isn’t lesser than ours,” Kevin cries out, tears pooling in his eyes, escaping and sliding down his face. “I’m fucking  _angry_  you had to go through that, Andrew. Of course, there’s a  _point_. Andrew, if it had happened to me- or to Neil or to Aaron, you’d be killing everyone and their brother.  _Let me be angry_. You-,” Kevin wipes his face angrily. He’s so undone by his dream and by everything. “You mean so much to me,” his voice cracks.   

Andrew doesn’t say anything until he flicks away the burnt out cigarette. “I hate you,” he mutters, and Kevin lets out a soft snort.  

“I don’t give a shit,” Kevin laughs harshly, his face feeling swollen and there’s a headache pressing at his temples. He wipes his face. “I’m not being sympathetic,” he continues, his throat feeling like his stomach is lodged in it. “I just think you should value your life more.”  

“Shut up,” Andrew says, before reaching over and catching Kevin’s face in his hands.  

The kiss is unexpected, and it fills every inch of Kevin’s body with warmth. He lets out a shuddering gasp, curling his fists into palms on his lap because he doesn’t want to ruin this, and he knows Andrew didn’t like being touched.  

All he could think about, elatedly, was that he’d been wrong. Andrew didn’t kiss tenderly, nor did he kiss Kevin violently. It was a desperate kiss, and Kevin’s rendered helpless and his heart slams to a stop as Andrew buries his tongue inside of Kevin’s mouth. Their lips slide together, and Kevin can’t do anything but kiss Andrew back just as desperately, as if Andrew was the last bit of water on earth and Kevin’s dying of thirst. Andrew tastes like cigarette smoke and the strawberry ice cream he’d eaten the night before, and it’s a taste Kevin wants to get addicted to.  

Their kiss lasts a few minutes that stretch into years, and Kevin’s heart is hammering by the time Andrew’s pulling away, his breath hot on Kevin’s lips. Kevin keeps his eyes closed because he doesn’t want to pull out of the fantasy yet, his skin alight with Andrew’s touch.  

His lips feel sore and swollen and he wants to touch them, to touch Andrew, to trace Andrew’s lips and his face and feel the stubble of his jaw.  

“Tell me no.”  

Andrew’s voice is hard and low. “I can’t do that,” Kevin’s voice tremors. “I’ll tell you yes as many times as you need to hear it.” His eyes slide open and Andrew’s face is so close to his, golden eyes darkened.  

Andrew lets him go, and Kevin swallows, unable to stop himself from reaching up and touching his own lips. The kiss was as surreal as it was unexpected.  

“You’re having a breakdown,” Andrew lights another cigarette.   

“My feelings for you aren’t a breakdown,” Kevin retorts, strung loose by Andrew’s hot kiss. “I liked you even when you were on the drugs and high. I liked you before I even came to Palmetto. Even when I was with Thea.”  

Andrew looks at him sharply, and Kevin flushes. They sit in silence for a while, Kevin’s heart never really getting the chance to calm down, replaying Andrew’s kiss over and over in his head. What did it  _mean_? He’s bad at reading Andrew, knows he is, knows he’ll probably always be, but he’ll never assume something about him.  

“Why did Riko want you in Evermore?” Andrew asks eventually, and Kevin frowns, remembering the Christmas banquet and the Ravens standing in front of him.   

“He didn’t say why,” Kevin murmurs, although he could probably guess. Riko most likely had wanted to ruin him all over again. “I was going to tell him yes,” he admits. “I’d do anything to protect you, Andrew.”  

Andrew glares at him. “You’re an idiot,” he tells Kevin. “Neil’s just as stupid as you are.”  

Kevin knows what he’s insinuating, that they should’ve let Riko do whatever he was planning to do to Andrew in rehab and save themselves. “Fuck you,” Kevin says half-heartedly. Andrew’s eyes darken but Kevin doesn’t shy away from him. “You don’t need to be a fucking martyr, Andrew.”  

Andrew looks like he wants to grind the cigarette in his fingers into Kevin’s face. Kevin looks back at him boldly. “I hate you so fucking much,” Andrew grunts, looking at the cigarette in disappointment, tossing it away, before lighting another.  

“I can live with that,” Kevin grins and Andrew scowls at him. Kevin reaches over and grabs the cigarette from between Andrew’s lips, chuckling. Andrew’s kiss has released something in him and he feels light and carefree.   

Kevin puts it between his lips and inhales, coughing as the smoke fills his lungs. “Fucking hell,” he chokes, and Andrew snorts, hands curling in Kevin’s sweater bringing him in close. He pauses, and before he could ask, Kevin breathes out, “yes,” eyes wide and heart pounding.  

Andrew kisses him again, less desperate than before but there’s still some urgency in his kiss, and the cigarette’s forgotten as Andrew buries him in a smoky kiss. It doesn’t last as long as the first one, and when Andrew pulls back, Kevin sighs. Andrew’s kiss was going to become addictive, he can already tell, missing Andrew’s soft, smoky lips against his.  

“Question for question,” Andrew offers, inhaling from the cigarette he’d stolen from Kevin while kissing him. Kevin recognises the game Andrew’s played with Neil already, and nods.  

“Okay,” he answers, and Andrew holds the cigarette between his lips, opening the bottle of whiskey.   

“Don’t get drunk,” is his only stipulation, and Kevin nods, tossing some back straight from the bottle, the whiskey warming his blood.   

“What is your relationship with Jeremy?” Andrew asks blandly, taking the bottle from Kevin and tossing some back as well.  

Kevin shrugs. “A booty call, I guess. He was just a stress reliever, like Thea. We’ve never fucked, though,” Kevin flushes lightly, as Andrew regards him expressionlessly. “We just gave each other blowjobs.” Andrew nods, accepting his answer. Kevin takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly, stealing some more alcohol. “Did you ever have sex with Roland?”  

Andrew scoffs, outing his cigarette and taking the bottle from Kevin. “Fuck no. Do you understand that I don’t do relationships?  

“I’ve never asked you for anything,” Kevin concedes, because it’s true. All he’s done is admit his feelings to Andrew. “I’ll take whatever you give me, Andrew. Why did you kiss me?”  

Andrew screws the top of the bottle back on, resting it to the side. “Because you’re annoying. Yes or no?” Andrew rubs his palms on his thighs and Kevin’s heart stutters in his throat.  

“Fuck yes,” he whispers, and Andrew kisses him for the third time. Kevin goes dizzy under his hot, hot kiss, mind racing as Andrew slips his hand into Kevin’s hair and holds him firm, fingers curling around the soft strands. Kevin whimpers softly and he has to put his hands behind his back, gripping his wrists tightly so he doesn’t make the mistake of touching Andrew.  

He chases the smoke and whiskey taste in Andrew’s mouth until he’s breathless, and has to pull back, eyes lidded and mind foggy, gasping for air. “Where the fuck did you learn to kiss like that?” Kevin breathes, and Andrew snorts, fingers rubbing the back of his head absently.  

“It isn’t your turn to ask,” he mutters, and Kevin smirks.  

“Isn’t it? You asked me yes or no,” Kevin grins, and Andrew huffs, shutting him up with another mind-numbing kiss.  

Kevin will never get used to being kissed by Andrew. He’s never been so fucking gone while kissing someone. Andrew’s lips are soft but his kisses are hard, his tongue is probing and his taste is addictive.  

When they part, Kevin’s still riding a high, and can’t stop himself when he says – “also, has anyone ever told you that your cock’s fucking gorgeous?”  

Andrew raises an eyebrow, sitting back and lighting up another cigarette. Kevin misses his touch immediately. “It’s definitely not your turn this time,” he inhales, and Kevin grins as Andrew blows smoke in his face, flicking ash at him.  

They sit there until the sun comes up, peeking over the horizon, and Kevin has a full internal freakout and panic attack all in one because holy shit Andrew  _kissed_ him. Holy shit.  

They don't say anything after that. Andrew smokes out his pack, and Kevin sips the whiskey, relishing in the warm liquid burning his insides and the memory of Andrew's kiss burning on his lips.  

They sit there until the whiskey is half empty. Kevin feels foggy, between the alcohol and lack of sleep and Andrew's kisses, but at the same time, he's never felt more alert.  

The air warms as the sun rays hit their faces, and for the hundredth time, Kevin's breathless as he watches the sun strike Andrew's face in all the right places, making his hair glow and his skin radiate. Andrew scowls at him as Kevin stares.

"Stop that," Andrew mutters, and Kevin gives him a shit-eating grin, wishing he could've taken a photo of Andrew just like that.   

"Should've kissed Neil if you didn't want me staring at you every second of the day," Kevin grins, and Andrew rolls his eyes, tossing his burnt-out cigarette at Kevin.  

For the few hours they spent on the rooftop, everything feels all right. His nightmare is a thing of the past. They have a game with the Trojans tomorrow, and Kevin's even feeling good about that.   

"Thank you," Kevin says honestly, letting Andrew put his own meaning to it. He doesn't elaborate, doesn't say  _thank you for protecting me_  or  _thank you for knowing what I need every time_  or  _thank you for the kisses_. There are so many things that Kevin's thankful for, and he knows Andrew understands.  

Andrew doesn't say anything, just takes a swig of the whiskey, before standing. "Come on, junkie, let's go."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a slow burn but why should i write angst when i could write two guys making out??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has his first Andrew-induced orgasm because who gives a fuck about slow burns.

Kevin’s actually disappointed when Jeremy comes up with the magnificent idea of not including his entire team when facing the Foxes. It doesn’t mean that the match is any easier, and Kevin manages to stop his heart from throbbing every time Andrew dives for the ball and saves it from hitting the back of the goal.  

The Foxes win, and the Trojans don’t seem to mind, laughing good-heartedly as they drag themselves off the court, showing exactly why they’ve won the Day Spirit Award so many times. Kevin’s completely opposite, wanting to punch at least seven of his teammates for stupid plays (all except himself and Andrew). They’d barely pulled off a win  _and_  the other team was at a disadvantage. How did they expect to beat the Ravens?  

He doesn't say anything, though, just settles for scowling at them, all the way to Columbia as they celebrated.   

"Your face is going to stay like that," Nicky warns him, and Kevin just deepens his scowl, trying to hide the fact that he was actually fucking terrified to face Riko on court all over again.  

Andrew, of course, sees right through him. Kevin stays with Andrew and Neil as the Foxes grace the dance floor, and Andrew slides the last tequila shot over to Kevin.   

"You're stronger now," Andrew says simply, and Kevin blinks at him.  

"Am I really?" He asks lowly, hatred for Riko coursing through his veins, fuelled by the alcohol. He presses his finger against the tattoo on his cheekbone, digging his fingernail into his skin. "I wish I could rip this off."  

"You need to be more creative than that," Andrew states blandly. "Will you let Riko continue to be King of the Court? You're free now."  

Kevin takes a deep breath, letting his eyes slide shut. It's true, he's free, but he doesn't  _feel_  that way. His fear of Riko still binds him. "I don't want to be King of the Court," he mutters.   

"Let Riko be King," Andrew says lowly. "You don't need to be like him. He'll sacrifice every piece he has to protect his throne." Kevin stares at him, lips parted, heart thumping. "Be the deadliest piece on the board," Andrew states, and Kevin inhales sharply.   

Kevin can't keep his eyes off Andrew, stares at him breathlessly because, Andrew's fucking right. "Andrew," he whispers, his finger still pressed into his cheek.   

Andrew reads his face and nods decisively, rounding up Aaron and Nicky and dropping them off at the house in Columbia. He sits in the car, and Kevin, who's somehow in the front seat for once, stares at him.  

"Where are we going?" Andrew asks, and Kevin tells him. Two hours later and Kevin's back in the car, his face is throbbing with his new tattoo, his finger rubbing over the plastic wrapped securely over it.  

"I'm going to be the deadliest piece on the board," he whispers, eyes closing. "Queen."  

He feels a hand on his neck, and his eyes slide open, and he's answering  _yes_  to Andrew's question, and then their lips meet and every ounce of air in Kevin's lungs are punched out as Andrew's lips slide against his.  

The seatbelt is choking him slightly, but he ignores it, hands curling around the handbrake so he doesn't touch Andrew – but then Andrew's pulling one of his hands to his hair and Kevin gasps into the kiss, pressing closer to Andrew, gripping his hair.   

Andrew's kissing along his jawline and Kevin can feel the thrills running around his spine. He can't stop the low moan at the pang of pleasure he gets when Andrew nips the skin on his neck. Andrew's kissing him again, and Kevin's going dizzy with pleasure, heart racing in his chest as Andrew's kiss sends him on a high.  

Kevin gasps into the kiss, hands rubbing Andrew's hair, feeling the soft locks between his fingers. He's feeling everything and too much all at once, and he doesn't mind it.  

He pulls away when he feels his cock stiffening in his pants. Andrew’s kisses are too hot, and it’s making him lose control of himself and he doesn’t want Andrew to get the wrong idea.   

“Fuck,” he breathes shakily. His skin is abuzz, and there’s fire in his veins. “Andrew.”  

Kevin's cock throbs when he sees Andrew's lips, spit-slicked and swollen. Kevin's decidedly not sleep-fogged and he's one-hundred percent aware of Andrew's breath brushing against his lips.  

Andrew makes a low sound, pushing Kevin back into his seat. "I'm going to kill you," he mutters, but Kevin doesn't miss the slight trembling of his fingers as he starts the car.   

"Go ahead," Kevin snorts lightly. "You'll be bored forever."  

"I hate you," Andrew says, and Kevin smiles widely, not saying anything else as he leans his head back and closes his eyes, happiness rushing through him.  

* * *

Their win against the Ravens is highlighted by Neil's disappearance. It's the first match Jean's been able to attend, hidden in the shadows, sitting to the furthest back on the court.  

Jean looks contented when the Ravens lose, coming into the locker room to congratulate Kevin. Kevin's still reeling from Riko's anger and the entire tiring game, that he barely hangs on to what Jean says, but he forces himself to respond.  

They're conversing lowly in French, Jean saying that he  _can't wait to be a Fox_  and Kevin responding  _finally, I'll have someone I won't have to beat sense into_ , when Neil comes, face troubled and jaw clenched.   

Kevin turns away to give them some privacy but doesn't miss how Neil reaches out and squeezes Jean's palm quickly before turning on his heel and leaving. Jean's staring after him, confused and lost, but Kevin doesn't ask.  

He thinks maybe he should've, because hours later, they're begging the police to see Neil, and Jean's going berserk.  

It's a mess, but when Kevin sees Neil, he's letting out a breath that he felt like he's been holding in all these hours. They fight for Neil and they win, the two FBI agents looking pissed, standing at the door.  

When they’re finally back in Palmetto, and Kevin’s agreed reluctantly to tell confront his father about his identity and to come out about the truth of his injury, the Foxes plan to have a sleepover in Matt and Neil’s room. Nicky begs Kevin to get Andrew to come, but Kevin doesn’t bother, knowing Andrew would do what he wanted, anyway.  

Neil’s return lifted something heavy off his chest, and although he doesn’t show it outwardly, he’s glad that the little redhead menace is fine. Seeing what happened to his face sends a horrible shock through Kevin, imagining what Riko would do when he saw his work of art destroyed.  

But there’s no time to think about that. Kevin gives Neil sufficient warning, and the Foxes band together in front of the television for a movie night. Neil’s sitting stiffly, as if just the slightest movement would cause pain, and Kevin doesn’t doubt it.  

Jean has his back, though, focusing on Neil rather than the movie. Kevin’s sitting at Andrew’s feet, his head close to Andrew’s legs, and he’s jolted out of his daydream when he feels Andrew’s hand card in his hair somewhere in the middle of the movie. Andrew leans down, lips close to Kevin’s ear.  

“Come,” he whispers lowly and escapes through the door, Kevin following behind. Kevin’s sure everyone saw them leave, but no one dared to interrupt the peace as they leave quietly.  

Andrew’s sitting in the beanbag with a tub of ice cream and a bottle of vodka with two glasses when Kevin enters, and Kevin sits on the beanbag next to him.  

Andrew pours him a quarter glass, and Kevin swallows it, embracing the burn. Andrew tosses back a shot as well, chasing it with a scoop of ice cream.  

“So unhealthy,” Kevin reprimands lightly, and Andrew ignores him. “Were you worried about Neil?”  

“You were worried about him,” Andrew says instead of answering his question. “You’re also worried about Riko’s retaliation to the number on his cheek being burnt off, aren’t you?”  

Kevin sighs, itching for more vodka. “Of course I am. He’s already pissed about mine.”  

“I told you I would protect you,” Andrew says, and Kevin passes a hand over his face.  

“I know,” Kevin whispers. “I trust you.”  

Andrew eats two more large spoons of ice cream, before placing it to the side, wiping off the condensation from his palms. “Yes or no, junkie?”  

“Yes,” Kevin breathes softly, heart skipping a beat. Andrew’s kiss is sweet, lips cold from the ice cream. Andrew passes his hand over Kevin’s chest, and Kevin whimpers into the kiss. Andrew deepens the kiss and Kevin kisses him back just as urgently.  

Andrew presses Kevin down until he’s slid off the beanbag chair and laying on the floor. Andrew hovers over Kevin, lips spit-slicked. “Tell me a truth,” he says slowly.  

Kevin takes a deep breath. He’d tell Andrew as many truths as he’d like to hear. “I’ve never been fucked,” he whispers, because it’s on his mind, with Andrew on his knees and elbows above Kevin, not touching. “I’m far from a virgin, but I’ve never been fucked. I love sucking cock. I love eating girls out. I don’t think I would’ve survived this past year without you. There’s only one thing I love more than Exy-“  

Andrew kisses him again, harder and more insistently, their lips sliding against each other, teeth clashing, and it sends thrills straight to Kevin’s cock. Andrew’s hands find their way to Kevin’s hair, tugging and pulling, and Kevin can’t stop the moan that’s extracted from him.  

Andrew’s kissing him like he owns him, and Kevin’s helpless, giving everything to Andrew. His fingers curl on the ground, not wanting to touch Andrew without permission. Andrew kisses him until they’re breathless, and then he’s nipping his way down Kevin’s jaw and neck, sucking a bruise into the curve of Kevin’s neck, and Kevin cries out because  _his cock is so hard_ -  

“Andrew,” he gasps, blinking out spots from his eyes. His cock is throbbing in his pants, and he’s choking on air. “Andrew, fuck, you’ve got to stop, I’m hard. I’ll just-“ he gasps for air because Andrew’s still sucking on that sensitive spot on his neck. “I’ll just go to the bathroom, I just need a minute to calm do-“  

His words get cut off when Andrew lowers his body until their crotches are rubbing against each other, and Kevin groans loudly at the feeling of a hard, thick cock pressing against his.  

“Fuck,” Kevin gasps. Andrew pulls his hands up to his neck, and Kevin takes the opportunity, gripping Andrew and hauling him up for a kiss. They rut against each other, and it’s so much, Kevin can feel the precum slicking the inside of his sweats. They’re both in sweats and Kevin’s so grateful that they weren’t wearing jeans because Andrew’s cock feels  _so good_  against his-  

His cock is throbbing and Andrew presses harder against him, thrusting more insistently. Kevin’s already so close, because Andrew tastes so good, feels so good.   

Andrew’s making soft sounds into his mouth and Kevin wants to  _cry_  because his entire body feels like it’s alight with pleasure, he’s  _burning_ , he’s being engulfed and Andrew isn’t stopping.  

Kevin takes the opportunity and spreads his legs, giving Andrew more space to thrust, and Andrew makes a soft groan. Being under Andrew with his legs open, clothed or not clothed, just blows Kevin's mind, and he tugs at Andrew’s hair, eyes wet with tears as he whimpers out Andrew’s name over and over.  

He can’t hold it back,  _can’t_  – and he’s crying out Andrew’s name unintelligibly as he comes in his pants, cum slicking the inside of his sweats and soaking it. Andrew groans quietly, thrusting against Kevin’s spent cock, and Kevin sees  _stars_ , sobbing softly as his orgasm blows his mind.  

Andrew ducks his head in the curve of Kevin’s neck, catching his skin between his teeth to muffle his groan as he comes. Kevin whimpers when he feels Andrew’s cock pulsing against his soft, sensitive cock.  

“Andrew,” he moans, low and long, and Andrew shuts him up with another kiss, this time slow and deep, swiping his tongue against Kevin’s, and fucking him with his tongue.  

Kevin’s accustomed to being in charge, but he will  _always_  submit to Andrew. "Fuck," he whispers when they part, knowing he probably looks like a mess, face flushed and lips puffy.  

Andrew pushes up, grimacing as he sits back on his heels, looking at the stains on both of their fronts, cum soaking through the cotton. Kevin barely resists the urge to swipe his finger across Andrew's cum stain and taste it.   

Andrew stands, and Kevin misses his weight immediately but doesn’t say anything. He’s still riding the high of his orgasm, breathing heavily. He blinks out the spots from his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face, trying to calm his racing heart.  

That was so fucking hot. It’s going to be ingrained in Kevin’s mind for years- Andrew’s hard body against his, his throbbing cock thrusting, pushing hard against Kevin.  

Kevin clears his mind when he feels his cock start to twitch again, blinking up at Andrew, who’s standing, looking down at him with dark eyes. Kevin stands on shaky legs, stretching. He's taller than Andrew, but Andrew's persona is no match for Kevin's.   

Andrew disappears into the bathroom to wash. Kevin's half as caring, wiping himself off with the same sweats, and pulling on a clean pair.  

He strips off his jersey, laying on the bed, letting the air cool him off. His heart's fluttering from Andrew's kisses and the hot grinding on the floor. It's almost surreal, and he’s hiding a smile in his pillow, flushing happily. He doesn’t know if Andrew had feelings for him but is comforted by the knowledge that Andrew doesn’t do things on a whim. He knows that Andrew wouldn’t kiss him just because he felt sorry for Kevin. 

The shower shuts off, and Kevin’s heart gives a pained beat. His mouth goes dry when Andrew comes out of the bathroom in sweatpants alone, body glistening with water and pink from the steam of the bathroom. 

Kevin’s hands curl in the bed sheets because, fuck, Andrew’s sexy. He has hard, hard muscles that all the ice cream and sweets in the world couldn’t get rid of. Andrew’s glaring at Kevin, but Kevin pays no mind, biting his lip as he checks Andrew out unashamedly. 

Andrew’s biceps are flexing as he scrubs his hair dry, and then he tosses the towel onto Kevin’s gaping face. Kevin chuckles, pulling off the towel from his face, eyes locking back onto Andrew’s body. 

To his surprise, Andrew grabs two pillows from his bed and lays on the bed next to Kevin. He shoves one pillow between them, and the other under his head, turning to face Kevin. Kevin doesn’t say anything, although he’s pretty sure he’s on his way to having a stroke because of how hard his heart is thumping in his chest. He wouldn’t doubt if Andrew could hear his heart pounding away because of their proximity. 

“Don’t touch me if you don’t want to get stabbed,” is Andrew’s only instruction. 

It’s funny how they were just grinding against each other to completion on the ground outside, but on the bed, with the pillow between them, it’s more than Kevin can process. His brain short circuits and he stares at Andrew wordlessly. 

Andrew rolls his eyes. “I hate you,” he states, and Kevin breaks out into a grin.  

“Of course you do,” he says agreeably and Andrew scowls at him. Kevin turns to face the wall, curling into a foetus position so he won’t be tempted to reach out to Andrew in his sleep. 

“I totally won’t be opposed if you changed your mind and want to spoon,” he calls over his shoulder, and Andrew huffs. 

“Go to sleep, asshole.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko dies, Kevin has a breakdown, more orgasms happen. YAY.

When Kevin finds out that Riko is dead through Neil, he just barely manages not to have a full breakdown in front of him. 

He knows that Jean and Neil could care less, they detested Riko and were probably ecstatic that he was finally gone for good. 

Kevin doesn’t know what to feel. In all realness, no matter what Riko did to him, he was still his adopted brother, still the kid he grew up with. He knows he should hate Riko. He knows he should be glad that Riko was dead and gotten rid of. He knows all of that, logically, but why did he feel like crying? 

Andrew wasn’t there when Neil made the announcement; he was sparring with Renee. Kevin had witnessed their sparring matches once, and his body had ached with the ghosts of the punches and kicks they’d let go on each other.  

Still, Andrew isn't there, and Kevin doesn't know how to react. He gives Neil a tight smile, ears rushing as the Foxes whoop and cheer. Jean’s looking at him, and Kevin doesn’t want to spoil their excitement and celebration as Nicky pulls out the vodka and starts making martinis, so he sneaks a bottle of vodka from out of under their noses, and escapes to the rooftop when no one’s looking. 

Tears well at the bottom of his eyelids because it  _hurts_. There’s this tight fist around his gut that’s clenching, and Kevin chugs back some vodka because he hates how it feels. 

Fuck Riko for doing this to him. Fuck Kengo for making Riko feel like he was never enough. Fuck Ichiro for shooting Riko in the head. Fuck Neil and fuck the Foxes for celebrating his death. 

The tears cascade down his face before he even realises, hot and salty, and his fingers curl into fists, and he screams in frustration, smashing the bottle of vodka. 

Fuck Riko,  _fuck Riko, fuck him_.  

A stab of pain surges through his arm, and he curses out loud when he sees that the broken glass has sliced his palm, blood welling up. He wants to move to stop the bleeding, but all he could see is his bloody hand the day Riko had smashed the racquet into his – 

He can’t breathe, his vision is fogging and his heart rate accelerating. His hands are shaking badly, and the tears are coming freely now, but his breathing isn’t, and he gasps for air and chokes on it – 

“ _Kevin_ -,” Andrew’s voice growls, his hand on the back of Kevin’s neck, and pushing him down. “Stop it.” 

Kevin wants to, but it’s like his chest is seizing, and he can’t remember how to  _breathe_  because Riko is dead, Riko smashed his hand open, Riko sold him dreams of a perfect court, Riko is _dead_.

“ _Breathe_ ,” Andrew’s hand tightens on the back of Kevin’s neck, chasing away the horror of Riko that’s threatening to drag him under. He can feel Andrew’s lips close to his ear, his hot breath hitting his face, and he focuses on that.  

Andrew rests his palm on Kevin’s chest, and he presses hard, making sure Kevin feels him. Kevin reaches out unthinkingly with his uninjured hand, curling his fingers around Andrew’s on his chest. 

The tears seemed to have stopped, and Kevin takes a few shaky, gasping breaths, blinking up at Andrew through the moisture in his eyes. Andrew’s crouching in front of him, looking down at Kevin’s bloody palm with an unreadable expression. 

“Fuck,” Kevin sniffles, wanting to rub his face, but not wanting to let go of Andrew’s hand. “Fuck,” he breathes out slowly, wiping his face on his sleeve. 

“Come on,” Andrew’s voice is low, and Kevin manages to stand. Andrew doesn’t say anything when Kevin keeps his hand wrapped around Andrew’s pinkie, needing to hold on to him for now.  

Andrew leads them into their empty dorm room, and Kevin pretends he doesn’t hear the party going on next door. Andrew’s sitting him down on the toilet, grabbing a towel and pressing it against Kevin’s cut. 

Kevin hisses as pain shoots through his arm, all too familiar. He focuses his gaze on Andrew’s blonde hair, and long blonde lashes. 

“Riko’s dead,” Andrew says emotionlessly, and Kevin bites his lip. “Are you having a breakdown because you hate that you’re happy or you hate that you’re sad?” 

Kevin stares at Andrew, sniffling, eyelashes wet. “I don't know,” he confesses softly, and Andrew doesn’t respond. 

Of course Andrew knew him well, and it’s some sort of consolation. He keeps his vision focused on Andrew as he takes witch hazel and cleans Kevin’s wound, ignoring Kevin’s soft cry when it burns. He wraps up Kevin’s hand securely, then looks up at him.  

“Are you sad that he’s dead?” 

Kevin looks down at the bandage secured around his hand where Andrew’s hand is still holding onto him. “I should be, right? I hated him but I mean, he’s my adoptive brother. I’ve known him forever,” Kevin hesitates, frowning. He clears his throat. “I know he tried to ruin my life, but.” 

He doesn’t know where he’s going with this. Andrew’s hand tightens fractionally. “Are you happy he’s dead?” 

“I don’t know,” Kevin whispers. “I just. I- I don’t know what to feel. Neil’s expecting me to celebrate with them, but I can’t. I can’t be happy and I don’t want to be sad.” 

“You’re not required to feel a single emotion for the monster who tried to take away your love for Exy,” Andrew states lowly. 

“I-,” Kevin exhales slowly, eyes caught on Andrew’s intense ones. “I just don’t want anything to do with Evermore right now. And I know Ichiro’s going to expect me to be at the funeral.” 

Andrew shrugs. “We could be in Jacksonville in four hours. If you’re out of state, he can’t expect you to attend.” 

Something burns in Kevin’s chest, and this time it’s not the panic attack. “Jacksonville, Florida or Jacksonville, North Carolina?” 

“At this time in the night it’s going to be four hours give or take either way,” Andrew states. “Your choice.” 

“Yes or no?” Kevin asks helplessly because he doesn’t know what else to say that doesn’t include the words,  _holy fuck, I love you_. 

Andrew’s eyes darken, and Kevin’s heart pounds. “Yes.” 

For the first time, Kevin initiates their kiss, his lips soft and tentative against Andrew’s. Andrew doesn’t rush him, and Kevin takes his time, pressing their lips together gently, trying to convey how grateful he is to have Andrew without the actual word vomit.  

Andrew makes a soft sound, and his hand finds its way to the back of his neck, as usual, holding him in place as he slowly devours him, tongue probing.  Andrew kisses him deeply, and chills spread down Kevin’s spine, making him groan softly. Andrew always tastes like a hint of cigarette smoke and something sweet and Kevin loves it. 

He chases Andrew’s taste when the blonde pulls away, but Andrew holds him firm by the back of his neck. Kevin’s looks up at him with lidded eyes, kiss drunk. 

“Why did you have a panic attack?” Andrew asks him, lowly, and Kevin sighs, fingers playing with Andrew’s. Andrew’s knuckles are slightly bruised from sparring with Renee, but other than that he seems fine. 

“I saw my bloody hand and remembered what he did,” Kevin confesses quietly. “I remembered what he did. It felt like he was there all over again, laughing at me on the ground.” 

Andrew tugs Kevin’s hair, and Kevin looks up at him. “Pack your bags,” is all he says, and Kevin nods slowly.  

Kevin’s heart skips a beat as he looks up at Andrew’s eyes. Emotions swell in him, and he can barely hold it back, but he does, swallowing hard and nodding. “Okay.” 

* * *

They decide to go to Florida, or rather, Andrew chooses to, and Kevin goes along with it, feeling immeasurably lighter with every city limit and town sign that they pass. His knees are pressed against his chest, hands wrapped around his chest as he stares out the window. 

His mind is a blank slate. He doesn’t want to spend another second of his time wasted on Riko, the asshole. He lets himself think about Andrew’s kisses, their little tryst on the ground in their dorm, falling asleep with Andrew and the pillow, their rooftop conversation. 

He doesn’t pay attention as Andrew calls around to different B&B’s. He usually doesn’t approve of the random vacations the Foxes like to take, but he needed this. He’d begun to feel claustrophobic and closed in, with the Foxes not understanding how he felt, hearing their party next doors, and hearing them whooping and laughing. He knows that when they see him, there’ll be a bunch of questions he won’t want to answer. 

Andrew was like a breath of fresh air because he will always  _get_  Kevin. He understood what was happening in the mess of Kevin’s mind without Kevin having to explain himself. 

“We got a private beach house,” Andrew states, and Kevin flushes happily. 

“I’m going to run around naked, and you can’t stop me,” Kevin grins, and Andrew huffs. 

“Who said I’d want to?” Andrew retorts, and Kevin lets out a surprised burst of laughter, blushing brightly. 

“You totally have a crush on me,” Kevin teases. 

“I hate you,” Andrew amends, before turning on the music loudly.  

Kevin smiles. “Thank you,” he says, and the only acknowledgement that Andrew’s heard him over the loud music is the tiny smile that tugs at the corner of his lips. 

At some point, Andrew stops to buy a shitload of alcohol and snacks and some fruits, at Kevin’s insistence. Kevin stays in the car, music still blaring, so loud that he doesn’t hear his phone ringing, only feels the vibrations. 

He lowers the music and looks at the caller, sighing heavily and rubbing his face, before deciding to man up and answer it. 

“What?”  

“ _Où es-tu?_ ” Jean’s voice is almost drowned out by the loud music in his background. He might have been in a club, as far as Kevin was concerned. Maybe the Foxes moved their celebrations. 

“I’m going to Jacksonville with Andrew,” Kevin states lowly, eyes fixated on the small 7-Eleven, following Andrew’s blonde head through the glass windows.  

“Which one?” Jean asks lowly, disappointment clear in his voice. Kevin doesn’t care. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Kevin mutters. “Enjoy your celebration.” 

He’s about to hang up when Jean blurts out, “Kevin!”, to stop him from doing just that. 

Kevin sighs, placing the phone back by his ear. “What,” he snaps. 

“Aren’t you happy?” Jean asks, lowly, voice barely audible over the party in the background. “He ruined your life.” 

“I’m not happy,” Kevin responds evenly, keeping an eye on Andrew, promising himself to go get Andrew if he feels the beginnings of a panic attack again, but it doesn’t come. Being out of South Carolina, putting a safe distance between everything that’s ever hurt him, it helps him to breathe freely. He inhales deeply. “I’m not happy,” he repeats firmly. “He was my adoptive brother, Jean. There was a point when I loved him. But just because he ruined my life doesn’t mean I wanted to see him dead. I’m not happy he’s dead, and I’m not sad. I just needed to get away from the Foxes and from Evermore. Do you understand?” 

It’s been a long year, and Kevin’s spent most of it relearning Exy and finding his love for the sport all over again. Surely he deserved a break. His heart skips a beat when he sees Andrew exiting the store, looking all gorgeous in the moonlight, wrapped up in black clothes and armbands.  

“Tu as raison,” Jean responds.  _You’re right_. “I’m sorry. I’ll tell the others.” 

“Don’t tell them where we went,” Kevin requests quietly, and Jean acquiesces, before hanging up the phone. Andrew climbs into the car, dumping all the bags onto Kevin’s lap. Kevin groans as the heavy vodka bottle smashes into his dick. 

Andrew snorts. “Who were you talking to?” 

“Jean,” Kevin answers, ruffling through the bags, trying to ignore the pain in his groin. “He wanted to know where we were.”  

Andrew got bandages, for Kevin’s cut, as well as antibacterial spray. So thoughtful. He’s also bought three bottles of vodka, two tubs of ice cream and about a million snacks, and absolutely no substantial food. 

“Andrew,” Kevin treads carefully. “Where’re the fruits?” 

“I thought you meant fruit vodka,” Andrew says innocently, reversing roughly out of the parking spot, and Kevin groans in frustration, pouting. True to his word, Andrew’d bought crushed pineapple and ruby red grapefruit flavours, and Kevin couldn’t complain because they were his favourites. 

He smiles to himself, depositing the bags in the backseat and putting on his seatbelt quickly before Andrew could make him fly out the window with his crazy driving.  

“How much would you stab me if I kiss you on the cheek right now?” Kevin asks lowly, and Andrew huffs, not answering for a few long seconds. 

“Yes,” is Andrew’s response, and Kevin grins, leaning over and planting a long, wet kiss on Andrew’s cheek.  

Andrew shoves him away when he takes too long, wiping off the excess spit with a grimace. Kevin snickers, before resorting to his side of the car. It’s a long while before Andrew speaks again. 

“Tell me a truth,” Andrew says lowly, and Kevin clears his throat, flushing. 

“Will I get one in return?” he asks cheekily, and Andrew rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll answer a question in return,” he concedes, and Kevin accepts that, sitting back and humming lowly. 

“I’ve fantasised about blowing you while you’re driving,” Kevin admits lowly, and Andrew’s hands jerk on the steering wheel, almost sending them into the other lane. Kevin hides his laugh. “Why do you keep kissing me?” 

“Because I can’t seem to get you to shut up any other way,” Andrew growls, and Kevin notices with interest that his neck is slightly flushed. 

“You’re so cute,” Kevin mutters, and just  _barely_  manages to escape the punch.  

********** 

The beach house is adorable and private, much to Kevin’s delight. It’s a little cabin near the beach, and the smell of the sea sends happy thrills down Kevin’s spine. Andrew storms right into the small house, but Kevin takes the time to walk on the beach, taking in the salty smell and cold night breeze. The waves lap against the shore, sending a rush of peacefulness through him. 

Unbidden, a memory of his mother comes to the forefront of his mind, from when he was a child. He could barely remember her face, but he remembers her taking him to the beach for his birthday when he was six or seven, and it was the first time he’d seen the sea. 

He’d never wondered what she’d think of him until now as the thought crosses his mind. Would she be proud of him? He couldn’t remember enough of her to know. All he remembers of her is her soft voice teaching him Japanese and her giving him his first racquet. 

“Are you having another breakdown?” Andrew asks from behind him. “Because if you are, I’m hiding the vodka bottles. You should’ve told me, I would’ve bought some beer for you to smash. Vodka's expensive.” 

Kevin scoffs, turning around to grin at Andrew, who’s standing and staring at him. He barely sees Andrew’s figure in the darkness, so he walks closer to him. “Thank you, Andrew.” 

Andrew huffs, crossing his arms. “Next time you say that, I’m going to punch you.” 

“My pleasure,” Kevin grins, brushing past Andrew to go up into the cabin. Andrew grabs his wrist as he passes, pulling Kevin back and down into a kiss. 

Kevin opens up, breathing  _yes_  into Andrew’s mouth, and Andrew’s fingers curl around his waist, and his other hand’s gripping his chin. Kevin moans as Andrew takes over the kiss, pressing his lips hard against Kevin’s. Kevin allows Andrew to take control, groaning softly as Andrew brings Kevin’s hands to his hair, and Kevin’s fingers tangle in the silky strands. 

He doesn’t know how long they kiss for, but when they’re done, Kevin’s unbelievably hard, and he’s panting, every pore on his skin raised, blinking slowly as he tries to clear his kiss-fogged mind. 

“Andrew,” he gasps, and Andrew’s pushing him toward to cabin wordlessly. Kevin stumbles up the stairs, his cock throbbing in the confines of his jeans. He swallows, squeezing his cock slightly, trying to subdue his erection. 

The cabin’s dimly lit, but Kevin doesn’t have a chance to admire the inside, because Andrew’s kissing him hotly again. Kevin’s hands find their way to Andrew’s hair once more, groaning as Andrew presses him against a wall, their crotches rubbing against each other. 

The feeling sends a shot of pleasure straight to Kevin’s cock, and Kevin whimpers. Andrew’s kissing his neck, and the lust is fogging his mind, and he’s unable to think straight – and his throat clenches as he looks down and sees Andrew’s straining erection.  

“Andrew,” he whimpers, and Andrew pulls back to look at him with darkened eyes. The sight makes Kevin harder. “Andrew – “ 

And just like Columbia, Kevin isn’t sure what to say, the words  _can I suck your cock_ getting stuck in his throat. 

Andrew reads him, eyes narrowing and hand going up to tug Kevin’s hair lightly. “Say it.” 

Kevin swallows, heart racing, eyes on Andrew’s kiss-swollen lips as he chokes out, “Andrew, can I suck you?” 

Fuck, he  _wants_  that so bad, it  _hurts_ , but he doesn’t dare to hope. If Andrew says no, he needs to take it like a man and – 

“Yes,” Andrew says lowly, and Kevin gasps, mouth watering immediately. 

“Andrew, are you sure-?” he asks softly. 

“It’s yes unless I say no. Don't touch my ass,” Andrew states and Kevin swallows, nodding. He drops to his knees like a dead weight, and fuck, Andrew’s hard bulge is right in his line of eyesight. 

“Don’t rush me,” Kevin murmurs, and reaches out to unzip Andrew’s jeans. And holy hell, Andrew’s commando, his hard cock being exposed immediately, springing out to greet Kevin. 

Andrew grunts softly, hand bracing against the wall Kevin had just been pressed against. His cock is even more magnificent up close, uncut and when Kevin wraps a hand around the hard shaft and slides the skin back. The head is pink, and there’s a bead of precum nestled in the slit. 

Kevin groans lowly as he slides his tongue into the slit of Andrew’s cock, tasting Andrew. The salty, bitter taste makes his cock leak in his underwear. He wraps his lips around the head of Andrew’s cock, sucking hard and Andrew emits a low sound – maybe a groan or a curse, Kevin would never know, because he’s focused on how Andrew’s cock finally feels in his mouth. 

He jerks Andrew’s cock as he sucks the head, injured hand reaching out to grip Andrew’s balls gently and rolling it in his fingers. His cock throbs, but he pays no attention to it. He fists Andrew's cock slowly, ducking under and sucking them lightly and rolling them in his mouth. 

Andrew's making these low noises that he didn't make when Roland had his lips around his cock, and Kevin's encouraged, licking his way up the underside of Andrew's cock. Time for the main event, he decides, sitting back on his heels and looking at Andrew's length. 

Jeremy's cock was slightly shorter and less thick, but Kevin's excited for the challenge. He slides Andrew's cock into his mouth, the soft foreskin rubbing against his tongue. He relaxes his throat, and he moans as Andrew's cock slides into his throat, fucking him deep. 

"Fuck," Andrew curses, hand landing in Kevin's hair as his lips press against the trimmed dark blond hair at the base of his cock. It feels so good, and he holds his breath until his eyes water.  

He pulls off, gasping for air, sucking the head of Andrew's cock before going for it again. His chin is a mess of spit and precum, but he doesn't care, sucking Andrew hard and deep, swallowing around the thickness in his throat. Andrew's cursing loudly, hand gripping Kevin's hair every time he takes him deep, and Kevin's soaking his underwear with precum. 

He grips his own erection through his pants, and the feeling sends a jolt through him, and he groans around Andrew's cock. He pulls off, wiping his mouth, and looking up at Andrew, gasping for air. "Fuck my face," he begs softly, and Andrew swallows visibly, eyes dark with lust. 

Andrew grips his hair tighter, and Kevin fumbles with his own button, pulling out his aching cock and wrapping a hand around it. He's so close, his cock is almost a blood red, hard and pulsating. 

Andrew presses his cock into Kevin's mouth, and Kevin moans lowly, looking up at Andrew, locking eyes with him.  

Andrew's eyes stay on his as he fucks in and out of Kevin's mouth. The grip on Kevin's hair has loosened, and Kevin knows it's Andrew giving him leverage to pull away, but he isn't going to do that. Andrew fucks him hard and deep, and Kevin's groaning as he presses in all the way. 

There are tears pooling Kevin's eyes from the face-fucking and the pleasure rampaging through him. He revels in Andrew’s hard length in his mouth, his fingers wrapped firmly around his cock, not stroking, but holding his orgasm at bay. 

Andrew grunts, and Kevin can feel his cock pulse and swell slightly against his tongue, and he keeps his eyes on Andrew, giving him a nod. Andrew fucks him deep before pulling out until the head of his cock is on Kevin’s tongue. The first taste of cum sends a spiral of lust through his body, and he quavers, eyes unable to leave Andrew’s as he groans and sobs, coming as well, hand moving to pump his cock as he spills onto the floor. 

His orgasm is a hard rush, and his entire body’s trembling as he takes what Andrew gives him, sucking his cock hard. Andrew’s hips jolt at the sensitivity, and Kevin doesn’t let up, continuing to slurp on Andrew’s cock, taking everything he has to offer. Andrew’s fingers tighten in Kevin’s hair. Kevin’s on a high, entire body lit up at his orgasm. 

Andrew’s fingers curl in Kevin’s hair, and then he’s hauling him up. Kevin barely able to stand on his two jellied legs as Andrew captures him in a hard kiss, and Kevin sighs happily into the kiss, still buzzing from the aftermath of his orgasm. He slides his fingers into Andrew’s hair, holding his face gently. 

“You’re amazing,” Kevin breathes because everything about that was just  _perfect_. At Andrew’s huff, he says, “oh, shush. Anybody in their right mind would think that.” 

Andrew raises an eyebrow. He’s flushed gorgeously after his orgasm, and a pang shoots through Kevin as he thinks  _fuck, I did that_. “So, only ten percent of the population?” 

Kevin blinks slowly, mind groggy and still lust-filled and a bit blown at what just happened. “What?” 

“The only right-minded people are left-handers. Ten-percent of all the people in the world are left-handers,” Andrew replies and Kevin glares at him fondly. 

“How are you even able to  _think_  after that orgasm?” Kevin mumbles, sighing heavily. Then he smirks. “Also, you just proved that I do think you’re amazing,” he grins. “So, I win.” 

Andrew snorts, shoving Kevin away. “Shut up. You’re irritating.” 

Kevin laughs, shoving off his unzipped pants and shirt as Andrew walks toward the bathroom. “Hey, what do I get for winning?” He calls after Andrew. He’d never been gladder to be a left-hander before.  

Andrew shows him middle finger over his shoulder, and Kevin snorts. He cleans up his mess on the floor, throwing his clothes on the chair in the bedroom, shuffling through the cupboards for towels. He finds one, and is tempted to join Andrew in the bathroom, but Andrew hasn’t undressed fully in front of him yet, so he doesn’t want to take advantage of the situation. 

He goes to the guest bedroom, taking a long shower, letting the warm water rush over his tired muscles. When he’s finished washing off, he realises how tired he feels, which makes sense. It’s around three in the morning, and it’s been a long day. 

But he doesn’t go to sleep, puts on boxers and curls up on the couch in the living room, scrolling through his phone. If Andrew doesn’t invite him to his bed, he’ll just sleep in the guest bedroom. The bedroom’s quiet and then there’s a shuffle of footsteps and Andrew appears in the bedroom doorway, wearing sweats, armbands and nothing else. 

Kevin bites his lip, eyes trailing down Andrew’s hard, sculpted torso, before going back to his phone.  

“Are you going to sleep outside?” Andrew asks, voice bland as if he doesn’t care either way. “Come on, asshole.” 

Kevin grins, and Andrew ignores him, pushing a hand through his hair as he yawns. He looks so adorable, Kevin wants to squeal. Kevin follows him into the bedroom, noting that the mandatory pillow is in place. Kevin grins, taking the side nearer to the wall, curling up next to the pillow. 

He settles in, sinking into the softness of the bed, tiredness hitting him like a sledgehammer. “Night, ‘Drew,” he mumbles sleepily. Maybe Andrew answers, or maybe he doesn’t, but Kevin will never know because he falls asleep immediately. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichirou calls, and Kevin manages not to have a complete breakdown.

When Kevin wakes up, his limbs are wrapped around the pillow that had been separating him and Andrew, which is now separating him and an empty space. He yawns, blinking groggily as he picks up his phone, squinting at it to see the time. 

It's around midday, and Kevin’s never felt this well-rested. He sits up on the bed and stretches, yawning again as he pads outside, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His lips still feel swollen from the wonderful face-fucking that he’d gotten earlier, which had short-circuited every synapse. 

Andrew’s sitting on the couch, still dressed as he was when he went to bed, almost halfway through one tub of ice cream, eyes fixated on the television.  

Andrew’s eyes stay on the screen when he walks in, and Kevin’s reminded of the night after Eden’s when he’d seen Roland and Andrew, and Andrew hadn’t looked up when Kevin walked in, but he did so when Neil had burst through the front door. Did Andrew regret what they did last night? 

“Tell me a truth,” Kevin says softly, voice husky from sleep. Andrew continues looking at the television, but reaches out and mutes it. Kevin clears his throat. “Why didn’t you look at me when I came into the living room after I saw you and Roland at Eden’s?” 

Andrew looks at Kevin, and the darkness in his eyes makes Kevin all too aware of being half naked, just in his underwear, pores raising as Andrew’s eyes rake over his body, from head to toe.  

Then he visibly swallows, looking back at the television. Kevin feels deliciously vulnerable and doesn’t hate it.  

“You’re annoying to look at,” Andrew growls, and Kevin grins, not saying anything else as his heart swells his chest happily. Andrew huffs, reaching out and grabbing the medical supplies he’d bought the night before from off the coffee table. “Come here.” 

Kevin goes obediently, sitting on the coffee table as Andrew redressed his palm, cleaning off the clotted blood and bandaging it up nicely.  

He frowns, unprepared as the thought of Columbia and Drake comes to his head, remembering when Andrew had been bandaged after Drake had struck him with the glass bottle.  

He catches Andrew’s covered wrist lightly before he pulls away and Andrew looks up at him blankly.  

“Andrew, what – how does this make me different from…  _him_?”  

“Them,” Andrew corrects, face still carefully blank, and something lodges in Kevin’s throat. Andrew looks down at where Kevin’s fingers are still wrapped around his wrist, and very simply, says, “no.”

Kevin lets go immediately, horrified, and Andrew looks back up at him. “That’s how.” 

Kevin swallows, wanting to curl up and hold Andrew for hours, not to protect him from anyone because Andrew was strong, but to give him all the love he’s been denied.  

“Andrew,” he starts, then stops. Andrew wouldn’t want sympathy. He clears his throat. “Did you get breakfast?” 

“I’m not your maid, Day,” Andrew grunts. “Now get off the table, you’re blocking the television.” 

Kevin grins, going into the kitchen. There are two boxes, and a small grin crosses his face. Andrew could pretend to be as prickly as he wanted, he was just a soft squishy bunny on the inside.  

Kevin opens them, finding his steak and eggs, sitting at the counter and practically inhaling his food as he scrolls through his phone. 

He chokes when he sees a missed call from Ichirou’s private number and a text message saying  _you’re not going to escape the inevitable, Kevin Day._  

“Andrew,” Kevin tries to say in a strangled voice, but Andrew’s already at his side, extracting the phone from Kevin’s hand.  

His other hand grips the back of Kevin’s neck, and Kevin gasps for air. Andrew's here, it's going to be okay.  

Except… Andrew's dialling Ichirou’s number, holding it away from Kevin as he tries to grab it. He puts it on speaker, and Kevin’s heart sinks lower at every ring.  

“ _I’m surprised you returned my call, Kevin_ ,” Ichirou’s smooth voice says in Japanese, and Kevin makes a gagging sound.  

Andrew stands behind Kevin, plastering his body against Kevin’s back, a hand over Kevin’s voice. His body is relaxed, but his face is murderous.  

“What the fuck do you want, Moriyama,” Andrew spits, uncaring about the Japanese that Ichirou answered with.  

“ _Ah, the lap dog. Where’s Kevin? He has a funeral to attend._ ” 

“Kevin is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep,” Andrew says sullenly. “Beep.” 

Kevin almost bursts out laughing, glad that Andrew’s hand was covering his mouth and blocking his soft giggles.  

“ _Minyard_ ,” Ichirou sounds rightly irritated now, and Kevin smiles behind Andrew’s palm. “ _I need to talk to Kevin_.” 

“He’s right here,” Andrew states, voice cold. “But he has no interest in speaking to you.” 

Ichirou’s silent for a moment, and Kevin’s pretty sure if Andrew wasn’t here, he’d have been curled up in a corner, stammering out answers to the Japanese man. “ _Evermore would greatly appreciate it if Kevin would be able to attend Riko’s funeral_ ,” Ichirou puts on his business voice, but no matter how hard he tries, he could never fully get rid of the annoyed undertone.  

“Is there an ‘or else’ somewhere in there?” Andrew asks snidely.  

“ _No_ ,” it seems as if the word is forced out of Ichirou’s mouth. “ _Unfortunately_.” 

“Good,” Andrew remarks. “Because we’re out of state, so he can’t attend. Nice chatting with you, Ichirou.”  

Kevin squeaks, trying to hold back his chuckles, and there’s a sound of an angry growl on the phone, but then Andrew hangs up, resting the phone on the counter and smashing an empty glass into the screen until the phone is pulp. 

Kevin stares in horror, blinking slowly. “You could’ve just blocked his number,” he says, voice strangled. 

Andrew shrugs. “We’ll get a new one,” he states, hand tangling in Kevin’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to Kevin’s forehead. Kevin couldn’t keep up with him, but he thinks he doesn’t mind.  

Kevin had always considered Andrew an enigma that couldn’t even be cracked by that guy from The Imitation Game movie that Nicky had forced him to watch. 

But, watching Andrew walk back to the couch and settle into the soft cushion, Kevin realises that maybe he could read Andrew better than he thought.  

Andrew was simple. He was unwavering, unchanging. No matter where he was, no matter what went on between them, he’d still protect Kevin. Once there was full consent between them, Andrew was okay.  

There were the smaller things too, the soft kisses and the  _yes_ es. Andrew bringing him down from his panic attacks. Andrew knowing what Kevin needed all of the time. The truths, the answers, the confessions.  

Kevin had thought that Andrew was a Rubik’s Cube, when really, he was probably a twenty-piece puzzle – there was only one way to solve it, every time.  

Kevin liked simplicity, and Andrew was just that. It’s what drew him to Andrew in the first place. Andrew wasn’t indecisive. Andrew was strong. Andrew protected the things he cared about without overthinking about it.  

Kevin hides his happy smile, eating his steak and eggs because otherwise, he’d stare at Andrew lovingly for about an hour. And he didn’t really feel like getting stabbed.  

~ 

They spend five days in Jacksonville, Florida. Kevin lives up to his promise and runs around the beach naked as the day he was born, while Andrew avoids the beach altogether.  

He still hasn’t willingly gotten naked or said yes to another blowjob since the first day, but Kevin doesn’t mind. Andrew’s presence alone is enough to keep him happy.  

Andrew wishes sand chafing upon Kevin’s ass more times than Kevin could count, but Kevin just ignores him. Currently, he's inside, watching television as Kevin dunks himself in the sea. It's dark, the moonlight bouncing off the water as Kevin swashes around, the cold water raising his pores. 

It's their last day in Jacksonville, and Kevin's dreading going back to South Carolina. Riko's funeral was the day before, and Kevin can just imagine the uproar the Ravens fans were in because he wasn't at the funeral. 

He exhales slowly, the cold settling into his bones. He really didn't want to go back. Not yet. He doesn't want to leave this little bubble that he and Andrew have created where Kevin could pretend he doesn't have problems. He misses Exy dearly, though, wishes that there was a court nearby where he could play, but there wasn't. 

He sighs, deciding to get out of the water before his cock shrivels up and hides inside of him. He dunks his head in the water, rubbing his wet hair as he stands, moving towards the shore. His heart skips a beat when he sees Andrew standing at the deck, leaning on his elbows and watching Kevin.  

Kevin grins as he moves toward the deck, wet feet shuffling through the sand. "I bought you some beer bottles," Andrew states, eyes appraising Kevin's wet, naked body. "Wash your disgusting feet off before you come inside." 

Kevin smiles. "I'm not having a breakdown," he responds, washing his feet off and coming up the stairs. "I don't need to break any bottles." 

He leans next to Andrew, the cold air making goosebumps spread across his skin, drying him. He stares at the waves washing up on the shore, the dread of returning to Palmetto tomorrow making his heart sink lower and lower. 

"You don't want to go back." A statement, not a question. Andrew's voice is low, barely audible. 

Kevin swallows. "Not yet," he confesses. "I know I have to." 

Andrew turns, leaning his back against the wooden railings and crossing his arms. "We could go to Mobile," he offers, ignoring what Kevin said.  "Unless you don't want to see the ocean anymore. Tuscaloosa is good too." 

Kevin's heart burns. Fuck Andrew for knowing him so well. He clears his throat, taking a deep breath. "Are you calling names of random cities?" He teases, and Andrew shrugs. 

"I am," he concedes. "We can go anywhere you want to." 

Kevin keeps his eyes on the dark horizon, trying to stop himself from tearing up. He blinks a few times. "You totally like me," he murmurs, laughing as Andrew scoffs. 

"You're annoying," Andrew states. "Yes or no?" 

Kevin turns to look at him, well aware of his naked body, nipples hard against the cold breeze. "Yes," Kevin murmurs, and Andrew's hand grips his chin, pulling him down to kiss him. 

The kiss warms every part of Kevin's body, fingers digging into the railings as he holds on. Andrew kisses him breathless until Kevin's cock is plumping up slightly and his blood is running hot in his veins.  

He'll never get tired of kissing Andrew. Kissing Andrew is entirely different and so much better than kissing Jeremy or Thea. Andrew always kissed Kevin with urgency, taking control, kissing him as if they only had a few minutes together for the rest of their life. He mapped the inside of Kevin's mouth, and every time their tongues touch, a thrill races down Kevin's spine. 

Andrew pulls back, and Kevin's heart throbs at his debauched look. Andrew's breathing heavily, eyes raking down Kevin's muscular body. 

"Yes or n-" 

"Yes," Kevin gasps out, blood rushing to his cock, hot with anticipation. "It's always yes with you." 

"Don't give me that 'always' bullshit," Andrew growls. 

"Stop me, then," Kevin challenges, and Andrew's nostrils flare.  

"Eyes on the sea," Andrew commands, and Kevin obeys, heart thumping. There's a soft thud behind him, and Kevin frowns. There's a whisper of hot air across the back of his thighs, and Kevin jolts when he feels Andrew's cool fingers grip his ass cheeks.  

"Fuck," Kevin gasps. Andrew's thumb rubs over Kevin's hole, and a pang of arousal shoots through Kevin and goes straight to his cock. 

He loves playing with his hole, but no one’s ever had the opportunity to finger him or fuck him before. Jeremy’s the only one to whom he would’ve given a chance, but there was one small problem: they were both bottoms. Kevin’s glad that Andrew’s the first, pores raising and eyes widening as he feels Andrew’s hot breath ghost over his entrance. 

“Andrew,” Kevin whimpers softly, because never in his lifetime would he think that he was on the verge of getting  _rimmed_  by  _Andrew_ on a beach in Jacksonville. 

But it’s happening, and Kevin’s choking back a sob as he feels Andrew’s warm, wet tongue press against his pucker, lapping at his hole slowly. Andrew pulls him backwards, and Kevin lets himself get manhandled. 

His hole feels so sensitive, and Andrew’s taking his time, rubbing his tongue around the entrance, letting the tip press inside a tiny bit. Kevin’s cock is hanging hard and heavy, balls full and already drawing up. Every swipe of Andrew’s tongue over his hole sends a thrill searing down Kevin’s spine, straight to his erection. 

Andrew’s tongue disappears, and Kevin gasps at the sudden cool breeze brushing over his hole through his spread cheeks. Then the pads of Andrew’s fingers are pressing against his hole, slick with spit, most likely, and Kevin gasps as Andrew pushes them in gently. 

They go in much easier than Kevin’s did when he fingered himself dry, and Kevin lets out a shuddering groan as Andrew’s fingers crook, finding his prostate almost immediately. 

Kevin cries out into the darkness as Andrew fucks him slowly with his fingers, taking Kevin apart with his fingers and tongue. Andrew spreads his fingers, pushing his tongue between them, working the wet muscle into Kevin’s tight hole. 

Kevin  _wails_  as Andrew’s tongue invades him. He’s so close, his cock dripping precum onto the wooden deck below his feet. Andrew’s fingers leave him, and his tongue remains buried inside of Kevin, eating him out.  

There’s the sound of a zipper, and then there’s the slick sound of Andrew jerking off. Kevin whimpers when he realises that Andrew’s masturbating while eating him out. Holy fuck. He wants to pump his cock, but he doesn’t want to come too fast, wants this to last forever. 

Kevin’s gasping for air after Andrew pulls his tongue out from Kevin’s hole, sliding two fingers into him, pressing against his prostate, rim feeling oversensitive. The pain is minimal, Kevin doesn’t even realise that it’s there, between Andrew’s probing tongue and long fingers. 

Kevin can’t hold it back, his cock is aching, hard and red and the tip is shiny with precum, and he reaches down, wrapping a hand around himself, moaning long and loud. 

Andrew devours him, one hand pushing his cheek to the side, for easier access, his tongue lapping and fucking his hole. 

“Yes,” Kevin whispers breathily. “Fuck, Andrew, I’m so close.”  

Kevin pants for breath, his entire body buzzing with static as his orgasm rushes through him, and he screams Andrew’s name as he comes, thighs shuddering, cum painting the railing. Andrew moans into his hole and Kevin looks down, seeing Andrew’s cum spilling on the floor, and he gasps, pressing back desperately against Andrew’s tongue that’s buried deep inside of him.  

“Fuck, Andrew,” Kevin whimpers as Andrew laps his tongue a few times. Kevin’s body feels heavy and lifeless after he came so hard. 

He’s still panting by the time Andrew’s pulling back and standing, and Kevin glances back. Andrew’s swollen lips and flushed face just does something to Kevin, and Kevin’s reaching out and grasping Andrew’s face, kissing Andrew  _desperately_ , and Andrew’s kissing him back with the same fervour.  

Kevin’s gasping into the kiss, pressing their lips hard together. He kisses Andrew deeply until Andrew’s pushing him away, gasping for air.  

He’s heaving, watching Andrew, mind still orgasm-fogged. Andrew’s looking just as fucked as he is, eyes lidded as he breathes heavily. 

“Fuck Andrew,” he murmurs, and Andrew blinks slowly, the flush fading from his cheeks. “That was fucking amazing.” 

Andrew huffs, grabbing a towel from one of the chairs on the deck, tossing it to Kevin to clean up. Kevin complies, wiping away the evidence, before following Andrew inside. 

“How did I taste?” Kevin asks cheekily, and Andrew sends him a glance that would've been cutting if it weren't for his spit-slicked swollen lips, and the laxness of his face from his orgasm. 

"Salty," Andrew mutters, and Kevin laughs delightedly. Andrew rolls his eyes, before going to brush his teeth. Kevin hops in the shower, washing off the salt water and sweat from his skin. 

He stands under the warm water, letting it wash over his skin. He hums lightly, eyes closed. He doesn't pay attention to Andrew, letting his skin soak in the warm water. 

He jolts when he hears the shower curtain slide, and looking back, he tries not to react to Andrew stepping into the shower behind him. Andrew's naked, his pale skin stretched tight over hard muscles, his beautiful cock hanging between his hard, muscular thighs. 

Kevin swallows but doesn't say anything, just turns to face Andrew and starts soaping himself. He feels exhausted but happy. Andrew rests a hand on his arm where he's scrubbing his shoulder, and takes the soap from him, rubbing it over Kevin's body. 

There's a lump in Kevin's throat because this is all he ever wanted from Andrew, something domestic, something where Andrew was comfortable being with him.  

He moves in close to Andrew, hovering, asking the silent question. Andrew closes the distance and kisses Kevin, slowly, leisurely. 

Kevin's heart is pounding so loudly that he's sure that it's echoing throughout the room, and he can't think straight over all of the emotions roaring through his veins. 

 _I love you,_  Kevin thinks but doesn't say. Andrew feels it anyway, a soft gasp escaping into Kevin's mouth. Kevin presses close to Andrew, not touching, but just enough to feel Andrew's body heat. 

There was absolutely nothing in the world he would trade this for. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing Kevin loves more than Exy.

The four-star hotel room which Andrew scores for them is absolutely gorgeous. The room view overlooks a gorgeous landscape that's lit up beautifully at night when Kevin walks in. It's a single bed hotel room, but Andrew doesn't say anything about it as Kevin crashes onto the soft king-sized bed, snuggling into the incredibly comfortable mattress.

"At least take off your shoes, asshole," Andrew mutters, and Kevin kicks off his shoes without moving another muscle. 

He drifts off to sleep almost immediately, nestled in the comfortable sheets as Andrew sits next to him, leaning against the headboard, and turning on the television, the volume almost muted.

When he wakes up, it's still dark, and Andrew's still in the same place, although he has a glass of whiskey next to him now. Kevin's managed to wrap his arms and legs around one of the pillows, facing Andrew, close but not touching.

He groans as he blinks sleepily, looking up at Andrew, who's holding a bag of gummy worms in his hand, chewing slowly as he focuses on the television.

"What time is it?" Kevin mumbles, every muscle in his body feeling heavy and relaxed. Andrew barely drags his eyes from the television to glance at his phone.

"Three," he states. "Jean was calling you."

"Fuck," Kevin sighs. He'd better call Jean back before the Frenchman thought that Ichiro got to Kevin for not attending Riko's funeral. "Where's my phone?"

Andrew reaches over to the stand near the bed, grabbing it. "It fell out of your pocket while you were sleeping."

Kevin doesn't move from his comfortable position near Andrew, just dials Jean's number and puts it on speaker. He sighs heavily when Andrew slides his fingers into Kevin's hair, scratching his head lightly, the act comforting Kevin.

Andrew's fingers play with his hair as the phone rings, staying there even when Jean groggily answers the phone.

"Kevin," Jean's thick accent is even worse when he's half asleep. "Where the fuck are you? It's been a week. Wymack is pissed off."

Kevin takes a deep breath, mind still sleep-fogged, just a little bit. "Would you blame me if I never wanted to come back?" He asks softly, and Andrew's hand tugs his hair, just a little bit.

Jean goes quiet, and Kevin chews his lip, waiting for a response. When it comes, it's not the one he expected. 

"You'd never give up Exy," Jean says lowly. "Not even for Andrew. Not even for a little freedom. It's in your blood. It's what's driving you every day. You miss it, don't you? It's tugging at you, tugging at your heart. Even when Riko ruined you, you found a way to play again. Because you couldn't imagine your life without it. You need it, like an addict."

Kevin's heart is in his throat because it's true. He's been aching to play again, missing the feeling of a stick in his hands and the adrenaline of scoring a goal rushing through his veins.

"We're the same," Jean continues, accent clearer now. "When I was beaten down by Riko, even then I wanted to play. It didn't matter that I was half dead. I just wanted to hold a stick again. I wanted to block an excellent striker from a goal and watch the defeat on their face. We're the same, Kevin, and I know you're going to come running back to Exy sooner or later."

Kevin takes a deep breath, relishing in the feeling of Andrew's fingers stroking his hair. "You're right," he says, closing his eyes. "You're right that I miss it. You're right that every time I wake up I feel the ache for it, for how long I haven't been able to play. But we're not the same, Jean," Kevin clears his throat, heart pounding out of his chest. "Because I'd give up Exy for Andrew in a heartbeat." 

Everything goes still as Kevin's blood rushes through his ears, Andrew's fingers frozen in his hair. Jean doesn't say anything and Kevin could hear his own heartbeat racing at his admission.

"Would you do the same for Neil?" Kevin asks, voice trembling. There isn't a response, not for a few heartbeats. "I thought so." The same love for Exy ran through his, Jean's and Neil's veins. He knows neither of them would give up Exy for the other, no matter how much they loved each other. Kevin was different. He'd do anything for Andrew, and it didn't matter if Andrew didn't feel the same way. 

"Kevin," Jean starts, his voice lowering. "You're coming back, right? Wymack needs to choose new recruits. The Foxes have become lackadaisical after Riko and the championship. Neil can't get them together as well as your annoying ass can. Aaron hasn't been to practice in a week either."

Kevin sighs tiredly. "I'm not their captain," he tells Jean. 

"But they listen to you," Jean retorts. "They hate it, but they do."

Andrew's fingers have begun their caress again, and Kevin's heart flutters. "I'll come back when I do," he says, ignoring Jean's 'Kevin!', before hanging up. "Fuck," he mutters.

Andrew tugs his hair hard, and Kevin looks up at him. Andrew's glaring at him, and Kevin grins. "hi?"

"I hate you," Andrew confirms, before tugging Kevin up into a kiss, dropping the empty gummy worms pack on the ground. Kevin's in an awkward position, trying not to fall onto Andrew's side, barely holding himself up on his elbows. Kevin melts into the hard kiss. As always, Andrew's lips are impossibly soft, leaving Kevin gasping.

Kevin's back is aching from the weird angle, but he doesn't say anything, just lets Andrew hold him tight and take from him. Andrew tugs him hard, and Kevin's hand slips, and he ends up pressed against Andrew's side. He tries to push away but Andrew's hand is wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him near.

Andrew kisses him hotly, and Kevin's mind is clearing of any remnants of sleep, and Andrew takes the pillow that's shoved between them, tossing it on the ground, and then Kevin's entire body is pressed against Andrew, and he knows Andrew could feel his aching cock pressing against his thigh.

He tries to shift his hips back, because he doesn't want Andrew to feel obligated to touch him because he's hard, but Andrew holds him in place, pressing him down onto the bed, and leaning over him. 

Kevin's thigh is wedged between Andrew's legs, and his hands are fisting in the sheets on the sides of him, whimpering into the kiss as he feels Andrew's hard cock rubbing against his thigh.

There are too many clothes, he thinks but doesn't do anything about it, just letting Andrew take control, kissing Andrew back with the same amount of energy and fervour that Andrew's giving him. 

Kevin's trying not to move as Andrew makes pleasure rush through his veins, but then Andrew's pulling back, looking Kevin in the eyes. "You can touch me," he concedes. "Waist and above."

Kevin swallows, trying to read Andrew's face, which is carefully neutral, but there's nothing he could do about the dark lust smouldering in his eyes. 

Andrew kisses him again, hard and slick, and Kevin's hands going to rub Andrew's shoulders, before wrapping his arms around Andrew's neck and holding him close.

The kiss lasts forever, Andrew keeping their lips connected until they're both gasping for air and parting, gazing at each other. Andrew's face is healthily flushed, lips swollen and wet, looking slightly dazed. 

"I want to fuck you," Andrew says lowly, and Kevin's cock throbs as a chill rushes through his body. 

“Yes,” he whimpers, fingers tugging in Andrew’s hair. “Andrew, fuck. God, yes.” 

Andrew’s looking at him with unreadable eyes, and Kevin can’t do anything but stare back at him, eyes easily showing what he’s thinking, what he’s wanting. 

“I don’t have -,” a frown tugs at Andrew’s eyebrows, and Kevin flushes.

“I have condoms. Well, a condom,” Kevin’s face burns, remembering the condoms he’d tucked in his wallet the day he’d gone to visit Thea, and never removed the one he didn’t use. “And lube.”

“How presumptuous of you,” something dark flashes across Andrew’s face, and Kevin’s immediately taken aback, because that’s totally not what’s happening here.

“No,” Kevin says immediately. “No, I didn’t pack it for you. The condoms were from Thea. And the lube,” he clears his throat awkwardly. “I expected much more nights of me being alone and sexually frustrated, I guess.”

Andrew doesn’t say anything, and Kevin’s deciding to remove himself from the equation to make the decision making easier for Andrew. He wiggles out from under Andrew, who lets him pass without a word.

“I’m going to take a quick shower,” Kevin gives Andrew an encouraging smile. “My answer’s yes, and it’ll stay that way. I’ve been wanting this for… forever. But if your answer’s no when I come back, I don’t mind.”

He gives Andrew a decisive nod, before escaping to the bathroom, shoving off his clothes and stepping under the warm water. His cock stays a little hard, and he lets the water wash over him. He bathes thoroughly, to give Andrew as much time as he needs. He knows and understands that this is going to be a big deal for Andrew. 

Just the thought of Andrew being the first (and hopefully, only) person to fuck him, just the mere thought of Andrew’s magnificent cock sliding into him and spearing him open, is enough for Kevin for a lifetime. The fact that Andrew’s even considered it is more than Kevin’s ever expected. If he went outside and Andrew said no, Kevin would be excusing himself back into the bathroom to take a long, nice jerk off session.

When he’s clean everywhere and his skin is pink from the hot shower, he wraps the towel around his waist, not bothering to dry his skin. He walks outside, heart leaping to his throat when he sees Andrew sitting on the bed shirtless, holding the lube in one hand, and the single condom between his fingers of the other hand.

“Andrew,” Kevin chokes out, his cock twitching. He stays at the doorway, heart throbbing. He yearns to touch Andrew but refuses to move.

“Tell me a truth,” Andrew mutters, and Kevin chews on his lip.

“My favourite ice cream is mint chocolate chip,” he confesses, and Andrew’s face twists up to something akin to repulsion.

“You’re disgusting,” Andrew grunts, and Kevin grins.

“I like what I like,” he infers and Andrew stares at him for a few heartbeats.

“Yes,” Andrew growls, eyes sending daggers at Kevin as he checks Kevin out blatantly. “Don’t touch my ass. Don’t –“

“You can tie me up,” Kevin offers quickly, and Andrew actually looks thrown. “I don’t mind. You can just tie up my arms and I’ll keep them above my head.”

“You’re an asshole,” Andrew tries to mutter, but Kevin can already sense the change of atmosphere in the room, his cock swelling under his towel. “Come here.”

Kevin complies, drawn to Andrew like a fish on a hook. He was completely owned by Andrew, and he wasn’t getting away. “Andrew,” Kevin whispers softly, and Andrew dumps the condom and the lube on the side, standing and drawing Kevin down into a kiss.

He doesn’t let it last long, pushing Kevin to the middle of the bed, opening the towel but leaving it spread open under Kevin’s ass. He gets off the bed and pulls off the tie from an unused robe hanging in the closet. 

He kneels back on the bed, looking down at Kevin. “Are you sure?”

Kevin nods, a thrill of adrenaline rushing through him. “Yes, I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Andrew takes the answer in stride, taking Kevin’s hands and tying them in a loose knot. Kevin rests his hands above his head, relaxing as he lets his legs fall open. Andrew’s eyes rake over his body, raising Kevin’s pores.

Andrew kneels between Kevin’s open legs, chest flushed as he wraps a warm hand around Kevin’s cock that’s laying half-hard against his abdomen. Kevin moans softly, his nipples hardening as Andrew twists his hand around his member slowly.

The water on his skin from the shower is still cooling, making Kevin shiver in the cold air conditioning, but he quickly forgets about it as Andrew shuffles back, before leaning down and capturing Kevin’s cock in his hot, hot mouth.

Kevin gasps, choking on the yell that threatens to escape, hips jerking as Andrew sucks him hard. “F-fuck,” Kevin whispers, his cock hardening in Andrew’s wet heat almost immediately.

He doesn’t see Andrew reaching for the lube, just whimpers when he feels Andrew’s slicked fingers pressing lightly against his entrance,  pushing in and opening Kevin up. 

Kevin cries out as Andrew brushes against his prostate, making sparks fly up his spine.  Andrew takes him apart slowly, until Kevin's sobbing from the assault of pleasure, hard cock leaking precum onto his abdomen.

He has to force himself not to tug at the restraints around his wrist as Andrew draws out his pleasure, fingering Kevin until he's panting. 

"It feels so good," Kevin whimpers, spreading his legs wider, trying to get Andrew's fingers to probe deeper. "Fuck me," he cries softly, and Andrew glances up at him. Andrew's eyes are blown and lust-filled, and his chest is heaving as he looks at Kevin writhing under him.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asks softly, adding another finger and making Kevin choke.

"Yes," Kevin gasps desperately. "Yes, Andrew, fuck."

Andrew regards him silently for a few seconds, before nodding, sliding off the bed and chucking off his pants. His erection is curving obscenely from his groin, and he wraps a hand around it lightly, tugging his cock. Kevin's mouth waters to taste it, but he can't move so he has to just lay back and watch Andrew fist his cock, gazing heatedly at Kevin. 

Kevin gulps, whispering, "Andrew," and the blonde grabs the condom, tearing it open. He pinches the tip, rolling it on his shaft, kneeling on the bed.

Kevin cants his hips upward, in a silent plea for Andrew to fuck him. "I want it so bad, Andrew," he promises breathlessly because he's so close to having Andrew's cock in him. "I've dreamt about this for so long, Andrew-"

"Shut up," Andrew grunts, pressing his cockhead at Kevin's entrance. Kevin's heart races. "Relax," Andrew commands softly, before pushing against Kevin's hole. Kevin groans low and long when Andrew slides into him. There's a slight sharp pain as his hole is stretched, but the pain is quickly overruled by the feeling of Andrew's hardness sliding against his prostate. 

"Andrew," he cries out as Andrew fills him up with his hard cock, pressing in deep. Kevin's never been this full before, and it's amazing.  Andrew's cock feels so fucking good in him, hot and throbbing.

When Andrew pulls back, his cock pressing against Kevin's prostate, Kevin wails. Andrew pushes back in, fucking Kevin hard and deep, in long, drawn-out thrusts. Kevin's hands are tensing painfully as to not rip out of the bondage and pull Andrew close, but then Andrew's doing it for him, leaning down and capturing Kevin in a hot kiss.

Kevin moans into the kiss, his pores raising as Andrew's abdomen rubs against his sensitive cock, making it leak more.

"Andrew," Kevin breathes, gazing into Andrew's eyes, mere centimetres away from him as Andrew ruts into him. Andrew's eyes are intense, filled with an emotion he obviously doesn't want Kevin to read, because then he's kissing Kevin again and fucking him harder. 

Kevin cries into the kiss as Andrew ravages him. His orgasm is building up already, just from Andrew fucking him hard. "Touch me," he begs Andrew when he pulls away. Andrew's panting and sweaty from exertion, hovering above him, face flushed.

Andrew wraps a hand around Kevin's cock, and Kevin screams, his orgasm surging through him like white-hot fire as he spills onto his abdomen, shuddering. Andrew dips his head in Kevin's neck, groaning lowly as he shoves into Kevin one last time, coming hard in the condom.

"Fuck," Andrew groans, the first word he's uttered since he's entered Kevin, and it's so deep and guttural that it sends blissful chills down Kevin's spine.

"Andrew, that was amazing," Kevin whispers, relishing in the feeling of Andrew's hard body on his, softening cock still buried inside of Kevin. When Andrew pulls out, he unties Kevin's wrists, and Kevin pushes himself up on his elbows, panting as he looks at Andrew. 

Andrew pulls off the condom, tying it. After tossing the condom in the wastebasket, Andrew glances over at Kevin, kissing him gently. Kevin's heart races, moaning softly into the kiss, before looking down at his messy chest and abdomen. "Fuck, let's do that more often," he murmurs, looking at Andrew coyly, and Andrew huffs, sliding off the bed.

"Get up and wash off," Andrew mutters, nose wrinkled in mock-disgust, and Kevin snorts, shimmying off the bed and relishing in the dull pain that's throbbing up his spine. He showers, his entire body feeling light and happy. Sex with Andrew was utterly fantastic and didn't disappoint. He smiles to himself, remembering the feeling of Andrew's cock moving deeply inside of him, accompanied by the slight pain of being stretched.

He dries off, wrapping himself in a robe and going to look for Andrew. Andrew's on the balcony, leaning on the railing, smoke curling from his mouth. He's in sweatpants, his muscular back flexing. Kevin bites his lip, pushing the sliding door open and stepping onto the balcony. Andrew doesn't look back, but he stubs out the cigarette, tossing it as Kevin sits in one of the armchairs. The sun's just barely peeking over the horizon, and Kevin's skin crawls with happiness when Andrew comes to sit in the armchair next to his.

"You okay?" Andrew's voice is low, seemingly disinterested, but Kevin knows better.

"Yeah," he smiles to himself, lolling his head back as he watches the sun ray light up the city of Tuscaloosa. "I'm alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I love *insert name here* more than Exy," said canon Kevin never.


End file.
